Mi prioridad más importante
by Angiie-cHan
Summary: -Akemi!- grite desesperada mientras corría hacia ella-mamá!- ella forcejeaba con el hombre quien la cargaba contra su voluntad-déjenla empas! Akemi!- corrí con todas mis fuerzas para recuperar aquella pequeña niña /SASUSAKU/
1. Prólogo

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Prólogo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Akemi!!!- grite desesperada mientras corría hacia ella_

_-mamá!!!!- ella forcejeaba con el hombre quien la cargaba contra su voluntad_

_-déjenla empas!! Akemi!!!!!!!!- corrí con todas mis fuerzas para recuperar aquella pequeña niña, aquella pequeña hija mía._

_Mientras corría vi como los hombres se acercaban hacia mi y me tomaron de los brazos deteniéndome, me defendí, les di unos buenos golpes pero eran demasiados, pelee para recuperar a mi hija, pero cuando por fin logre deshacerme de todos esos hombres el auto se estaba yendo, corrí para detenerlo pero uno de los hombres que no había derrotado me dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello, simplemente me desvanecí con la ultima imagen de mi hija siendo secuestrada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	2. Comienzo

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Comienzo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo comenzó cuando me encontraba besándome apasionadamente con mi novio, Sai. Llevábamos aproximadamente una año saliendo, él era muy lindo con migo, siempre respetándome y cuidándome, era el hombre perfecto para mí. Pero aunque él fuera el hombre perfecto, nadie podría sacarme de la cabeza o del corazón a Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de mi vida desde la niñez. Prácticamente, Sai y Sasuke eran muy parecidos físicamente, pero en lo sentimental, Sai solía mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, mientras que Sasuke, bueno él nunca había mostrado algún tipo de sentimiento por mí, era solo su compañera de equipo y lo sabía, aunque me doliera en lo mas profundo de mi alma, sabía que solo podríamos ser compañeros, y con suerte, amigos.

Desde el día en el que me abandono en aquella banca, trate de sacármelo de la cabeza, lo logre remplazándolo por un entrenamiento duro, o haciendo misiones aunque sean de lo mas entupidas. Después de un tiempo, logre olvidarlo, solo un poco, pero ya no pensaba todo el tiempo en él. Pero cuando lo vi aquella vez, cuando lo buscábamos en la guarida de Orochimaru, mi corazón volvió a latir como lo hacia cuando estaba con nosotros. Pero mis latidos se detenieron cuando intento matar a Naruto, a Sai, a Yamato y hasta a mi. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que jamás volvería, fue cuando mi corazón se rompió en mil pedasos triturados y machacados por su actitud arrogante, fue cuando mi corazón y mi mente olvidaron a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora trato de restablecer mi vida amorosa, y quien mas perfecto que Sai para eso, era como el príncipe de mis sueños de niña. Pero eso se acabaría rápidamente.

Sai seguía besándome, cada vez mas apasionante, no me negaba que sus caricias eran divinas, pero me dejaron de gustar cuando él deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de mi blusa comenzando a desabrochar mi sostén, y como si su piel me quemara mas que cualquier fuego, lo separe de mi rápidamente.

-Sai ya hablamos de esto- desde hace tres mese él me había pedido la supuesta y famosa, "_prueba de amor"_, claramente me negué, no estaba preparada para ese tipo de amor, apenas me estaba olvidando de aquel hombre quien me rechazo desde toda la vida, y el me pedía eso?

-por favor Sakura, llevamos un año saliendo y no te he tocado, un hombre tiene necesidades- dijo él como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

-no pienso hacerlo con tigo, ni con nadie hasta que me sienta lista para eso- dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, pero el me tomo fuertemente del brazo, y me tiro a la cama colocándose sobre mi.

-no me interesa que no estés lista, te quiero mía y así será, quieras o no- dijo tomándome de ambas muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y comenzándome a besar el cuello salvajemente.

-Sai! basta déjame!!- dije tratando de empujarlo, pero no pude, extrañamente mi inhumana fuerza desapareció por el miedo que le tenía.

-vas a ser mía- dijo quitándome el sostén, para después tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca y besarlos y morderlos salvajemente.

-S-Sai, detente p-por fav-or- dije entre sollozos, no quería que lo hiciera, no quería ser violada, por quien consideraba un príncipe azul de mi cuento de hadas, que ahora se ha convertido en un cuento de terror.

Siguió deshaciéndose de mi ropa con desesperación, yo lloraba por el miedo, y desprecio que sentía hacía él. Cuando estaba totalmente desnuda, él se quito los pantalones dejando ver su miembro erecto, se acerco hacía mi y sin tener preocupación alguna, me penetro, grite por el horrible dolor que sentí en ese momento, y llore por el asco que me dio cuando el se vino dentro de mi, pero no paro ahí, siguió besando mi cuerpo y mordiéndolo aun mas salvaje que antes, me tomo del cabello y acerco su miembro a mi boca, me negué obviamente, pero el me dio una fuerte bofetada y me obligo a abrir mi boca y darle placer, fue asqueroso, por segunda ves se vino, pero ahora dentro de mi boca. Llore desconsolada y él me golpeo para que me callase, caí en la cama bocabajo, después sentí sus sucias manos en mis caderas y me penetro de nuevo, esta vez fue mas doloroso que antes, sus embestidas eran brutales, salvajes, y sin piedad alguna, sin dar señales de aquel príncipe que alguna ves fingió ser, por tercera ves se vino dentro de mi.

Después, de haberme violado cuatro veces, me dejo tirada en la cama sin compasión alguna, tomo su ropa y se largo, dejándome sola, desamparada y violada en mi propia casa. _Lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue ver a Naruto entrar por aquella puerta y verme tirada en la cama desnuda y llorando._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté pesadamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado, adolorido, duro. Mire a mi alrededor, no era mi habitación, las paredes eran blancas al igual que las sabanas y todo lo demás, a comparación de mi habitación que era verde con las cortinas rosadas al igual que el cobertor de mi cama... _cama_, y como si se tratase de un rayo, las imágenes de aquella noche pasaron por mi mente sin detenerse, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla seguida por cientos de ellas. Ahora comprendía porque mi cuerpo estaba tan adolorido, tan _sucio_, a pesar de que estaba impecable, mi alma había sido _manchada_ por un asqueroso hombre que pensé que era el mas maravilloso del mundo, lo cual era una completa y entupida mentira.

Sentí como unos brazos me envolvían en un abraso, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que Naruto me abrazaba fuertemente, le correspondí aforrándome a él, y llorando aun mas.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho Sakura-chan, debí de haberlo detenido, debí de haberlo matado- dijo Naruto sin soltar aquel abrazo

-N-Naruto, me s-siento sucia- de nuevo esa palabra, _sucia_ asquerosamente sucia, en alma y en cuerpo.

-no sabes como quisiera encontrarme a ese cabrón y hacerlo papilla, darle su merecido, golpearlo hasta que no quede nada de él- dijo Naruto separándose de mi y ocultando su rostro de furia que tenía.

-n-no, no quiero que te conviertas en acecino, no quiero tener que lidiar con _otro_ acecino- dije refiriéndome a Sasuke, y él lo percato inmediatamente, ya que me miro profundamente, pero después su rostro cambio de nuevo a uno de furia, pero ahora era mas intensa que la de antes.

-Sakura-chan! ese pedasos de mierda te violo! y para colmo ese entupido hijo de puta te dejo emba...- de repente Naruto callo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que logre percatarme de cierto bulto en mi vientre, _estaba embarazada._

-cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente?- pregunte mirando que mi vientre estaba muy bien abultado.

-dos semanas...- dijo él girando su mirada de odio y record- debería matarlo...

-no, ya he dicho que no quiero lidiar con otro acesi...- me interrumpió

-esto será diferente, será por hacer justicia, será por proteger a la persona mas importante para mi, no será por otra cosa- dijo Naruto totalmente serio

-no seas tonto, justicia que lo haga Tsunade-sama, ese es su trabajo, a ti ahora te necesito mas que nuca, Naruto- dije mirándolo a los ojos, hubo un lapso de silencio

-tendrás al niño?- preguntó

-claro que si, no me interesa que me haigan...- no podía decirlo, era muy difícil- es un ser vivo, un humano, mi hijo...

-entonces yo te ayudare Sakura-chan- dijo el serio

-te lo agradezco Naruto, _mi querido hermano- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers :**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	3. La gran sorpresa

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**La gran sorpresa**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado cinco años desde que me entere que estaba embarazada. Y hace cuatro años que mi hija, Akemi Haruno había nacido. Ella era la niña mas linda que jamás haiga visto en mi vida, tal vez dirán que lo que dije es porque soy su madre, pero no es así, era en verdad una lindura, su piel era blanca como la mía, sus cabellos largos y negros y sus ojos color verdes obscuros, en verdad era una lindura, era mi hija.

Hoy sería el cumpleaños numero cinco de Akemi, y Naruto junto con Hinata, le harían una fiesta en casa de Hinata así que vestí a Akemi con un lindo vestido blanco que Ino le había comprado, unas sandalias rosadas y le puse una diadema del mismo color, se veía como un angelito, era realmente tierno verla.

-mamá, a que horas iremos a casa de la tía Hinata?- dijo mi pequeña. Para ser una niña de cinco años de edad, su habilidad del habla era muy desarrollada, al igual que su ingenio y astucia, era muy inteligente, digna de ser hija de una Haruno.

-ya casi cariño, solo deja terminar de arreglarme y nos vamos- explique a mi hija.

-porque siempre tengo que ser yo quien te espere?- se quejo mi hija, aveces era como tener a una hermana pequeña pero con la diferencia que era mi hija y que le podía llamar la atención.

-porque siempre tengo que vestirte a ti primero- explique

-hmp, que molesto- dijo ella recordándome a alguien en especial. Sasuke.

-Akemi, de donde sacaste esa frase?- pregunte

-mi tío Shikamaru siempre usa palabras como esas, aparte mi tío Neji usa monosílabos- explico sin ninguna preocupación, siempre tan sincera.

-voy a matar a Shikamaru...- dije en un susurro que llego a escuchar Akemi.

-porque lo mataras?- preguntó.

-por tratar de que mi hija sea una holgazana como él- explique a mi pequeña, lo cual ella río.

Termine de arreglarme, y después Akemi y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Hinata.

Al llegar, todos estaban ahí desde Tsunade, hasta toda la aldea, sin duda mi hija es muy famosa. Akemi saludaba a todo mundo, parecía toda una adulta, mientras que yo hablaba con Tsunade.

- Akemi es muy sociable- dijo mi maestra

-si, aunque no veo de quien lo saco, yo nunca he sido sociable y que yo sepa, él tampoco.- dije refiriéndome a Sai. Había perdido todo miedo hacía pronunciar su nombre, entendí que era algo irracional tenerle miedo, de echo, el que tendría que temerle a alguien era él, ya que no dejaría que se le acercara a mi hija ni por ningún motivo.

-se ve realmente feliz- dijo

-si en verdad creo que es muy feliz, aparte Naruto se encarga de mantenerlo así-

-me sorprende que Naruto sea tan responsable con Akemi, creo que es una gran ayuda para tí Sakura-

-en verdad, a mí también me sorprende, a pesar de estar con Hinata trata a Akemi como una hija, y aparte de ser una gran ayuda para mí, también es una gran apoyo- dije mirando como Naruto y Akemi jugaban.

-Sakura, dime Akemi aun no ha preguntado sobre quien es su padre?- pregunto Tsunade mirándome fijamente

-no aun no, creo que no le ha tomado importancia a ese tema, lo cual se me hace raro ya que Akemi es muy inteligente para tener tan solo cinco años, ya debería de haber preguntado- dije con un tono de preocupación

-y no crees que se lo haiga peguntado a alguien mas?-

-pues no, Akemi no le preguntaría a alguien mas, ella es muy cuidadosa con ese tipo de temas, arparte le he preguntado a todos si no se los a preguntado a ellos, lo cual todos negaron- explique

-bueno entonces creo que has echo un gran trabajo como madre, Sakura- felicito Tsunade

-eso creo- dije mirando como mi hija venía hacía mí, para después tomarla en brazos

-mami? quiero mi pastel- pidió Akemi

-tan rápido?- pregunte

-si, aparte Akamaru quiere un gran trozo de pastel- explico

-bueno entonces vamos por el pastel- dije bajándola.

Hinata trajo el pastel, y lo coloco en una larga mesa decorada con globos de colores, Akemi se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa frente al pastel, y yo detrás de ella.

-mami, creo que lloverá pronto- dijo señalando el cielo, el cual estaba completamente negro.

-creo que tienes razón, así que démoslos prisa y después entraremos a casa, esta bien?- le explique mi plan

-si!- dijo contenta mirando las velitas ya encendidas.

-pide un deseo Akemi...- le susurre al oído. Ella cerro los ojos y tardo unos segundos, después los abrió y con un leve soplido apago cada una de las velas, todos aplaudieron después de esto, Akemi se irguió, y se quedo viendo a la salida del jardín, la cual estaba al frente de nosotros.

-mama?- dijo ella sin mirarme

-si, Akemi?- pregunte mirándola

-quien es él?- dijo señalando hacía enfrente. De repente todos guardaron silenció, dirigí mi mirada hacía donde apuntaba mi hija, para ver a un hombre en la entrada del jardín, alto, tez blanca, cabellos azabaches, y ojos del mismo color.

-Sasuke...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	4. El regreso de Sasuke Uchiha

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**El regreso de Sasuke Uchiha**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke...-

Una ventisca levanto la tierra que se encontraba en el jardín hyuga nublando la vista de todos, de repente sentí un fuerte chakra dirigiéndose a mí y a mi hija, la tome en brazos y di un salto hacía atrás, saliendo de la nube de tierra. Cuando la tierra se acento pude ver como todos se encontraba frente a mí interponiéndose en el camino del Uchiha menor. Akemi me sostenía de cuello mientras yo la tenía en brazos, dirigió su mirada inocente hacia el Uchiha, mientras que todos los demás lo miraban con odio y rencor.

- qué haces aquí Uchiha Sasuke?!!- le exigió una respuesta Tsunade-sama.

-...- en no se molestó en contestar. Su porte era serio y relajado, como si no le preocupara ser atacado por cada unos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha.

- responde!!!!- ordeno Tsunade.

Un silencio incomodo se mantuvo, ninguno bajo la guardia, todos seguían frente a nosotras tratando de protegernos. La mirada del Uchiha menor se mantenía posada en mí y en Akemi, nos observaba detalladamente como tratando de asimilar el parentesco entre nosotras, en eso él dio un paso hacía nosotras, fue ahí donde intervine yo.

-aléjate _Uchiha_...- dije lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara.

-_Uchiha?_- dejo salir de sus labios, con aquella vos mas grabe de la que recordaba cuando éramos niños.

-qué no me escuchaste, Uchiha? qué haces aquí?! Bien sabes que no eres bienvenido a Konoha! eres un traidor!!- grito Tsunade molesta.

-si te escuche, y ya se que no soy bienvenido en esta aldea- dijo el tranquilamente aún mirándome a mí y a mi hija.

-entonces!! Qué haces aquí?!- se veía que ya estaba muy enojada

-he venido a pedirte que me dejes volver- dijo tan fresco como si no se tratara de algo sumamente serio.

-que?! Enserio crees que te dejare volver a la villa de Konoha?-

-si-

-y que te hace pensar eso Uchiha?- exigió Tsunade una respuesta

-porque se que Orochimaru e Itachi, son su mas grandes enemigos- dijo él

-si y eso que?-

-que yo los he acecinado- dijo sin ninguna preocupación por que mi hija escuchara esas palabras.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, en verdad había matado a su hermano? había superado a Orochimaru? había cumplido su venganza?. Miles de preguntas me pasaron por la mente, ya que toda su vida se había enfocado en aquella venganza inútil, dejando a lado todo lo demás, dejándonos a Naruto, Kakashi, a mí y traicionando Konoha.

-si eso es verdad, tendré que hablarlo con el consejo, por el momento estas arrestado Uchiha- dicho esto, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto y Kiba lo tomaron, él no se resistió, después se lo llevaron.

-mami?- escuche la dulce y dedicada voz de mi hija, que aun la tenia en brazos.

-que pasa cariño?- pregunte bajándola.

-quien era él? lo conoces? porque nos miraba tanto? porque es un traidor?- para ser solo una niña de cinco años de edad, se percata de todo

-después te lo explico si? ahora nos tenemos que ir a casa, se acerca una tormenta- dije como excusa

-esta bien- me tomo de la mano y después nos fuimos a casa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente...**

Lleve a Akemi a la escuela preescolar de Konoha, como era de costumbre me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y después me fui directo a la oficina de la Hokage.

Antes de entrar toque la puerta, se escucho un _"adelante"_ y después entre. Aquella oficina llena de papeles tirados, carpetas sobre los muebles, libros y rollos, estaba llena de personas de la tercera edad, el consejo de la Hokage.

-Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- pregunte aunque ya sabía para que me llamaba.

-si Sakura, quiero que estés aquí cuando decidamos que hacer acerca de...- la interrumpí

-no se para que quiere que este presente, yo no tengo ningún tipo de _relación_ con aquel traidor- dije fríamente, lo cual sorprendió a mas de uno en aquella oficina.

-Sakura, se que tratas de borrar todo tipo de _relación_ que has tenido con Uchiha, pero aunque quieras o no fuiste su compañera de equipo, eso te hace tener una _relación _con él- explico ella, fruncí el seño, pero después se escucho la puerta abrirse y por ella entraron Naruto y Kakashi.

-que bien que han llegado, estábamos por comenzar- dijo Tsunade- por favor tomen asiento- ofreció lo cual los tres nos sentamos en las únicas sillas libres, y después comenzó- el caso de Uchiha Sasuke entra en sesión, por favor háganlo pasar- le pidió a dos _AMBUs._

Estos salieron por una puerta, y después entraron acompañados por el Uchiha esposado de manos y pies, lo llevaron hasta una de las sillas y lo sentaron ahí. Él se veía sin ningún tipo de preocupación, estaba muy relajado, como si su vida no corriera peligro alguno, ya que si no lo aceptaban en la aldea, lo condenarían a muerte.

-y bien Uchiha que tienes que decir a tu favor?- pregunto un anciano

-ya se los he dicho, quiero regresar a Konoha, ya he matado a dos de sus mas grandes enemigos, a dos de los criminales S mas buscados por su villa, Orochimaru e Itachi Uchiha- pronuncio tranquilamente.

-como es que los has matado?- pregunto otro anciano

-hmp, solo los mate. A Orochimaru lo he matado hace ya nueve meses, cuando trato de tomar mi cuerpo. A Itachi lo mate hace un poco mas de dos meses, cunado nos enfrentamos en la aldea de la roca- explico.

En el lugar quedo un silicio incomodo, ya que al parecer el Uchiha había logrado cumplir su venganza, y no solo eso, si no que también mato a uno de los enemigos principales de Konoha, el acecino del tercero, y él lo decía como si fuera cualquier cosa, como si se tratase de un juego de niños, pero, la pregunta del millón, aun nadie se atrevía a decirla, y era la única que a mí me importaba.

-para que has regresado?- mi voz resonó en toda la habitación, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, incluso la de él- si ya has cumplido tu venganza, para que alguien como tú quiere regresar a una aldea como Konoha, _llena de gente que ocasiona debilidad?_- dije refiriéndome a lo que me dijo hace años, cuando él se marcho, porque decía que esta era una aldea de debiluchos.

De nuevo las miradas se dirigieron a mí, esta vez con algo de furia por algunos de los presentes, por atreverme a hablar, y por decir que Konoha era una aldea de_ debiluchos_. Pero la única mirada que me importaba en esos momentos, no se encontraba en mí, sino que se encontraba en el suelo, prestándole toda la atención del mundo, como si fuera algo tan interesante, aún mas que su libertad. Entonces aquella mirada se poso en mí, aquella mirada penetrante que si fuera la Sakura de antes, ahora estuviera sonrojada, y apenada a mas no poder, pero no, ya no era la Sakura que Sasuke Uchiha conoció hace años, él ya no era importante para mí.

-y bien?- mi voz resonó de nuevo en aquella habitación- que tienes que decir_ Uchiha?_- no hubo respuesta alguna, di un gran suspiro y me levante de mi asiento, para irme de aquel lugar, si no quería responder la única pregunta que me interesaba, para que demonios estaba en ese lugar, pero antes de irme su voz me hizo parar.

-espera...- dijo él, me di media vuelta para encararlo, algo que no hubiera echo antes- quiero volver porque...- de nuevo un silencio, espere a que prosiguiera, después bajo la mirada- porque ya no me queda nada en la vida.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, tal y como me lo había suponido, su venganza no le dejo nada, mas que soledad. Después el me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, lo cual me sorprendió aún mas.

-parece que tenias razón, mi venganza no me dio mas que desgracia, y ahora quiero enmendar mis errores para poder tener una vida común y corriente- dijo desviando la vista de la mía.

Después de escuchar eso, no hallaba el sentido de quedarme más ahí, así que salí de la oficina de la Hokage, y me dirigí hacia la escuela de Akemi, ya que aquella junta me había tomado toda la mañana. Llegue a la escuela y Akemi me esperaba sentada en una banca, pero me sorprendió que Shikamaru estuviera con ella.

-Shikamaru, que haces aquí?- pregunte tomando a Akemi en brazos

-supe que estabas en el consejo, en el juicio de Uchiha, así que pensé que tardarías más, y vine por Akemi- explico el chico poniéndose de pie

-el tío Shikamaru me contaba como se habían conocido la tía Temari y él- dijo Akemi riendo un poco mientras que Shikamaru se sonrojaba

-espero que no le haigas contado cosas indebida, con tus frases _problemáticas_ tengo suficiente, no deja de decirlas cada vez que puede- dije

-no te preocupes, no soy como el dobe de Naruto, se cuando callarme-

-a que te refieres?- pregunte

-el tío Naruto me contó como se conocieron él, tú y _Sasuke_- abrí mis ojos a mas no poder, no podía creer lo que Naruto había dicho, de repente no sentí a Akemi en mis brazos, Shikamaru la tenía ahora en los suyos

-QUE NARUTO HISO QUE??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite tan fuerte que Akemi se tapo los oídos y varios pájaros salieron volando-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grite de nuevo, ahora alguno que otro perro ladro por el ruido.

-t-tranquila Sakura, no es para tanto- dijo Shikamaru un poco temeroso por mi reacción, y no era para menos, estaba furiosa, iba a matar a Naruto, pero después me relaje ya que Akemi estaba presente, la tome en mis brazos.

-descuida estoy bien tranquila, no tienes por que preocuparte Shikamaru- dije yéndome de aquel lugar.

Llegue a la casa, Akemi subió a su habitación seguramente vería algún programa de televisión o algo por el estilo, yo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la comida, saque lo necesario para preparar el platillo favorito de mi hija, espagueti a la boloñesa. Mientras cocinaba sentí como un chakra fuerte de dirigía hacia mí, no me preocupe ya que sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

-que tal Kakashi?- dije sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo

-Sakura, porque te has ido de la junta con el consejo?- pregunto el peligris

-ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, lo único que quería saber era porque él regreso- dije vaciando algunos vegetales en una olla.

-no estas interesada en el veredicto?- pregunto de nuevo

-la verdad es que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, Kakashi- dije dirigiéndome a la alacena para buscar un ingrediente que había olvidado.

-ni aunque le aigan concedido la estancia?- en eso el frasco que tenía en las manos de me resbalo y callo en el suelo rompiéndose y derramando la salsa de tomate.

-que le han concedido que??!- pregunte histérica

-como lo escuchaste, Sasuke se queda, y trabajara con nosotros, de nuevo como un equipo- dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-eso es una tontería! como puede Tsunade-sama dejar a ese traidor en Konoha, como sabremos si no nos esta mintiendo, y si traiciona la villa de nuevo?- dije limpiando el desastre que estaba

-es un riesgo que tomo la Hokage, es su decisión Sakura- se recargo en la alacena

-pues ese es un riesgo que yo no tomare, la ultima ves trato de matarnos!!- grite tirando los pegasos rotos del frasco a la basura.

-quién trato de matarlos mami?- una voz inocente se escucho a mis espaldas, me gire y vi su pequeño rostro lleno de preocupación

-será mejor que yo me valla, nos vemos Akemi-chan- se despidió mi viejo maestro de quipo.

-mami, quién trato de matarlos?- repitió mi hija, me lave las manos deshaciéndome de las manchas de la salsa de tomate, y después cargue a Akemi y la senté en la mesa.

-escucha Akemi, recuerdas al hombre que apareció en tú fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunte a lo cual ella asintió

-si, Sasuke-san- al escuchar como lo llamo, mis dientes rechinaron del coraje.

-si Sasuke, escucha él antes era mi compañero de equipo, hace tiempo él abandonó Konoha y se fue con un señor malo, se convirtió en un traidor para la villa, él quería desaparecer a alguien a una persona que le hizo mucho mal, quería que pagara por lo que hizo aquella persona, así que él hizo algo que no debió hacer, algo muy malo, nosotros tratamos de detenerlo peor, él no quiso escuchar, así que nos dejo y abandono. Akemi escucha, Sasuke Uchiha es una persona mala, una persona que hace daño, así que no quiero que te le acerques jamás, entendido?-

-pero, porque no pudo acercarme a él? no creo que aiga echo algo tan malo como para no poder acercarme a e...- la interrumpí

-Akemi, él casi mata a Naruto, y de paso casi me mata a mí- la pequeña abrió los ojos- así que no quiero que te le acerques por ningún motivo, escuchaste?- le ordene, ella asintió- bien ahora pon la mesa, ya casi esta la comida-

Akemi puso la mesa en segundos, después le serví su espagueti seguido por el mío, ambas nos sentamos en el comedor y comimos en silencio, al terminar ella se fue a su habitación, yo limpié la cocina y el comedor. Se que lo que le dije le afecto en parte, pero tenía que saberlo, no quería que mi hija corriera peligro con un Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	5. Sasuke Uchiha: verdaderos sentimientos

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Sasuke Uchiha: verdaderos sentimientos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba frente a las puertas de Konoha, _mi antiguo __hogar_, obviamente antes de abandonar a mis amigos y compañeros, antes de ser un _traidor_. Al parecer nadie estaba vigilando las puertas, valla que descuido antes había mas seguridad. Entre en aquella aldea, sin dejar que alguna persona me viera, tendría que hablar con la Hokage para que me dejase quedarme, no dudaba que me diera permiso para mi estancia permanente, ya que había acabado con Orochimaru e Itachi. Lo que me preocupaba era tener que sufrir el rechazo de mis dos compañeros y mi sensei, les había echo mucho daño, pero era necesario para que no les hicieran daño.

Llegue a la torre de la Hokage, la cual estaba totalmente vacía, decidí dar un vistazo por las casas de mis ex-compañeros, supuse que Sakura ya no viviría con sus padres, así que fui a ver a Naruto pero no se encontraba en casa, supuse que tal vez se encontraba con la Hyuga, ya que la ultima ves que lo vi estaban juntos, tal vez el dobe de Naruto ya se aiga dado cuenta de lo que la Hyuga siente por él. Me dirigí a la mansión Hyuga, pero lo que me encontré fue una fiesta con globos de muchos colores, todos se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa y al final se encontraba un pastel rosa, con cinco velitas, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue ver a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes obscuros frente al pastel, y tras de ella se encontraba _Sakura,_ quien le susurraba algo a la pequeña niña mientras que serraba sus ojos y se concentraba en algo, después los abrió y soplo las velas hasta apagarlas, después la pequeña pelinegra me miro directamente, algunos siguieron su mirada hacía mí, empecé a ser el dueño de cada una de las miradas que se encontraban ahí, excepto por la de_ ella._ Sakura le dijo algo a la pequeña, lo cual la niña pregunto algo señalándome y sin quitarme la vista de enzima, _ella_ me miro, su mirada verde jada, la cual jamás había olvidado desde que me fui, me miraba con cierta preocupación, quería saber porque Sakura estaba con esa niña. Así que hice que una ventisca levantara la tierra del jardín ocasionando una nube de tierra, me acerque rápidamente donde sentía el chakra de Sakura, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar a ella sentí como se alejaba y varios chakras de interponían en mi camino.

La nube de tierra se despejo, dejando ver a todos mis ex-amigos frente a mi, entre Sakura y yo, me percate de que ella tenía a a niña en brazos, las observe a ambas profundamente, trataba de descifrar porque Sakura la protegía, observe cada detalle que tenían ambas, su cabello, sus fracciones, su nariz, su boca, sus orejas, sus cejas, sus ojos... un momento! Sus ojos! eran iguales, los de la pequeña eran mas obscuros que los de _ella_ pero aun así tenían la misma mirada, la misma inocencia, fue ahí donde me di cuenta, Sakura, _**mi Sakura tenía una hija**_. Pero como? quién? cuando? dónde? pensé que ella me esperaría, pensé que me amaría por siempre, _ella me prometió que me amaría siempre._ Inconcientemente di un paso hacía ellas, pero su dulce y dedicada voz me detuvo.

-_aléjate __Uchiha__...-_ esas palabras no me las esperaba, me detuve al instante, esas palabras no eran las que quería escuchar de ella.

-Uchiha?- pregunte, desde cuando me había dejado de llamar _**Sasuke-kun**_? desde cuando me llamaba _Uchiha_?

-qué no me escuchaste, Uchiha?- escuche la voz de la Hokage, sacándome de mis pensamientos- qué haces aquí?! Bien sabes que no eres bienvenido a Konoha!- si, si ya lo se vieja anciana- eres un traidor!!- esas palabras me dieron un golpe bajo, hace años que no escuchaba a nadie decirme así desde hace un buen tiempo.

-si te escuche- la verdad no era cierto- y ya se que no soy bienvenido en esta aldea- y me dolía aceptarlo, pero era la verdad, y pronto cambiaría esa verdad. _Haría que me aceptaran en Konoha._

-entonces!! Qué haces aquí?!- se veía que ya estaba muy enojada, y no era de esperarse, después de todo lo que he echo, me merezco eso.

-he venido a pedirte que me dejes volver- pedí sin ninguna preocupación

-que?! Enserio crees que te dejare volver a la villa de Konoha?- dijo con voz burlona.

-si-respondí ya fastidiado

-y que te hace pensar eso Uchiha?-

-porque se que Orochimaru e Itachi, son su mas grandes enemigos-

-si y eso que?- exigió saber

-que yo los he acecinado- dije sin ningún remordimiento, vi como Sakura fruncía el ceño y después miro a la niña, demonios! no me había percatado de que ella estaba escuchando

Un silencio invadió el lugar, mire como todos me dirigían miradas de odio, sabía que todos me odiaban, pero _ella _no me podría odiar.

-si eso es verdad, tendré que hablarlo con el consejo, por el momento estas arrestado Uchiha- dijo ella mandando a los ninjas que _protegían _a Sakura y a la niña de mí, como si les fuera a hacer algún daño, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto y Kiba me tomaron, no hice resistencia alguna, después me llevaron lejos de ahí. Antes de salir de aquel lugar, escuche como una dulce y delicada voz hablaba detrás de mí.

-_mami?_- que?! entonces si es _su hija_!

-que pasa cariño?- esa voz... la voz de _**mi**_ dulce Sakura

-quien era él? lo conoces? porque nos miraba tanto? porque es un traidor?- acaso no le había contado de mi?

-después te lo explico si? ahora nos tenemos que ir a casa, se acerca una tormenta-

-esta bien-

Después me llevaron lejos, me metieron en una celda oscura, y me encerraron ahí, todos se fueron pero me sorprendió ver a Naruto mirándome con cierta _pena?_

-porque demonios viniste Sasuke?- bueno tan siquiera él no me llamaba _Uchiha._

-porque quise dobe- extrañaba decirle así, era divertido.

-no me llames así- dijo serio, me gire a mirarlo en su rostro no había ninguna señal de enojo, solo seriedad. Balla jamás me imagine a Naruto tan tonto.

-porque no debería llamarte así? si es lo que eres no, _dobe?_- trate de que me digiera como antes, _teme_. Pero esa palabra nuca salio de su boca, sino que fueron otras.

-no me vuelvas a llamar así en tu vida, Sasuke, eso era cuando éramos amigos, lo cual _**ahora no somos ni compañeros,**_ ahora eres un simple_** criminal**_, un_** traidor**_, un _**acecino**_- abri mis ojos a mas no poder, Dios... que fue lo que hice...

-Naruto...- intente decir pero él me interrumpió.

-**Uzumaki** para ti- aclaro, en verdad eso si estaba mal, Naruto despreciándome, de esa manera?

-u-Uzumaki, escucha yo...- no pude terminar

-que? quieres disculparte?- pregunto el, yo solo asentí, me sentía tan miserable

-_pues no, no te perdonare nunca_, casi me matas a mí y a Sakura-chan, que demonios pensabas Sasuke?- dijo él, demonios esto me estaba doliendo mas de lo que creía.

-yo... yo no se- baje mi mirada, quería que esto acabara.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, un silencio incomodo y pesado, quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando, pero como saberlo, no podía utilizar el sharingan con él. El silencio fue interrumpido por su voz.

-no sabes cuando daño le hiciste a Sakura-chan, ella fue la que sufrió mas que todos, no puedo creer que la aigas dejado abandonada en una banca, sabes lo que le pudo suceder?! - la verdad no le pudo pasar nada, era solo una niña, que lo podrían haber echo?

-no creo que le aigan echo na...- me interrumpió

-tienes idea de lo que le pudo suceder?!!- me puse a pensar- pudo haber agarrado una pulmonía, pudieron haberla lastimado, pudieron haberla vio...- de repente calló, vi como apretó fuertemente sus puños, fue ahí donde capte todo.

-q-que e-estas diciendo? m-me estas diciendo que s-Sakura fue... v-viola-da?- dije mirando a los ojos a Naruto, quien apretaba sus dientes hasta el punto de hacerlos rechinar. Demonios! **MI** Sakura había sido _**VIOLADA!**_ y yo no había estado con ella para protegerla.- quien?... **QUIEN DEMONIOS LO HISO??!!!!!!**- grite furioso, iba a matar al desgraciado que la violo, y la dejo abandonada con un hijo!

-eso que te importa a ti?- sus palabras me dieron un fuerte golpe, que, que me importaba a mí?

-me importa mas de lo que crees Naruto!- rugí aun molesto por la idea de que aigan violado a Sakura, él se sorprendió ante mi comentario

-como que te importa Sakura-chan?- pregunto él

-si Naruto, me importa mucho Sakura, mas de lo que yo mismo imaginaba- confesé ante él

-e-eso quiere decir que t-tú a-amas a Sakura-chan?-

-mas de lo que imagine, Naruto- él dio un grito, lo mire extrañado, parecía muy feliz

-waaaa!! Sasuke-teme! no sabes que feliz estoy de que por fin aceptes a Sakura-chan- esperen _Sasuke-teme?_ el viejo Naruto había vuelto

-bueno si, pero eso parece ser diferente con ella-

-bueno ella trato de olvidarte, pero en su intento estuvo de novia con un tipo, el entupido que la violo y la dejo con Akemi-chan- explico Naruto con odio hacía el tipo

-quien es?! dime como se llama ese hijo de perra para ir a darle su merecido!!!- gruñí, lo cual él me dio una sonrisa

-en verdad la amas no teme?- pregunto aun con la sonrisa

-si, mas que a mi vida- dije como final de nuestra conversación ya que uno de los guardias le pidio a Naruto que se retirara, dejándome solo, comencé a pensar en ella, y en su pequeña niña, y me pregunte que sería tener a una hija que no fuera de tu sangre?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente...**

Unos _AMBUs _vinieron por mí, me llevaron hacía la oficina de la Hokage, supuse que para decidir mi estadía aquí. Me hicieron esperar mas de una hora y media sentado y sin desayunar nada, hasta que por fin a la anciana se le ocurrió iniciar, me hicieron parar a la oficina y vi que había todo un consejo de ancianos, y junto con ellos mi antiguo equipo. Me hicieron sentarme en una silla y aun con las esposas en manos y pies.

-y bien Uchiha que tienes que decir a tu favor?- pregunto un anciano

-ya se los he dicho, quiero regresar a Konoha, ya he matado a dos de sus mas grandes enemigos, a dos de los criminales S mas buscados por su villa, Orochimaru e Itachi Uchiha- pronuncie con seguridad

-como es que los has matado?- pregunto otro anciano

-hmp, solo los mate. A Orochimaru lo he matado hace ya nueve meses, cuando trato de tomar mi cuerpo. A Itachi lo mate hace un poco mas de dos meses, cunado nos enfrentamos en la aldea de la roca- tuve que explicar todo lo que había echo, claro sin detalles, casi muero en la pelea contra mi hermano, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera. De repente aquella dulce voz resonó en la habitación.

-para que has regresado?- dirigí mi mirada hacía ella, la cual no debió de la mía- si ya has cumplido tu venganza, para que alguien como tú quiere regresar a una aldea como Konoha, _llena de gente que ocasiona debilidad?_- de verdad Sakura estaba muy molesta con migo, y de verdad lo estaba. Baje la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos, increíblemente me daba vergüenza admitir mi error ante ella.

Entonces puse mi mirada en ella, pero ella aún seguía mirándome, si fuera la Sakura de antes, ahora estuviera sonrojada, y apenada a mas no poder, pero no era así, esta Sakura era muy fuerte, solo mírenla mantenía a su hija de cinco años, ella sola, había superado su violación con aquel hijo de perra, _y me había olvidado._

-y bien?- se escucho su voz en toda la habitación- que tienes que decir_ Uchiha?_-demonios! de nuevo me llama así, me sorprendí al notar cuanto extrañaba como me llamaba antes, ella dio un suspiro y dio media vuelta para irse pero mi voz la detuvo, tal parece que le entereza mi respuesta.

-espera...- dije deteniéndola, ella se dio media vuelta encarándome, algo que la Sakura de ante no hubiera echo- quiero volver porque...-me quede callado, ella espero mi respuesta, yo solo baje la mirada y respondí- porque ya no me queda nada en la vida.

Ella abrió los ojos a mas no poder, lo pude ver entre mi flequillo aun con la cabeza baja, después la mire con una sonrisa triste.

-parece que tenias razón, mi venganza no me dio mas que desgracia, y ahora quiero enmendar mis errores para poder tener una vida común y corriente- dije con la esperanza de que me perdonara en ese momento.

Pero no fue así, ella se fue sin esperar que decidieran los ancianos, sorprendentemente para mi, sentí tristeza y dolor, mire a Naruto quien me miraba triste, sabía que el ya me había perdonado, pero Sakura sería muy difícil que me perdonara, pero sabía que me lo merecía, eso y mas.

Después de una hora mas, los ancianos decidieron darme mi estadía, pero volvería como un chunning, tendría que hacer misiones entupidas como antes, y volvería con el equipo siete, eso fue lo único que me alegro. Al salir de aquella habitación, ya sin esposas, Naruto junto a mí y Kakashi también, pero me faltaba mi Sakura, _mi flor de cerezo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	6. Dejame ayudarte

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Déjame ayudarte**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano, hoy tenía que ir a hospital para hacer un informe de un paciente. Me di una ducha rápida y después fui a despertar a Akemi, ya que tenía que ir a la escuela.

-Akemi cariño, despierta ya- dije moviéndola un poco para que despertara.

-cinco minutos más- dijo tapándose con la sabana.

-vamos Akemi, despierta ya!- dije jalando las sabanas, ella se paro de la cama y se fue al baño, después se escucho el agua caer.

Baje para hacerle el desayuno a Akemi, cuando termine de hacerle unos huevos fritos, ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa, le di su plato y comenzó a comer, después yo me comí una tostada y un café. Después llego Ino por Akemi, ya que ella la llevaría hoy a la escuela. Cuando ellas se fueron, tome mi bolso y salí directo al hospital.

Iba en el ascensor, llegué al piso quinto piso y me dirigí a la ultima puerta que se encontraba en el pasillo, toque dos veces y se escucho un _"adelante"_ y entre.

-me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- pregunte a la señora que se encontraba tras el escritorio

-si Sakura, siéntate por favor, necesito tu ayuda para un asunto- dijo ella sacando unos papeles de uno de sus cajones, yo tome asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban enfrente del escritorio

Dure aproximadamente casi cinco horas ayudándole a archivar el papeleo del entupido de Uchiha, ya que le había echo un chequeo general para saber su estado de salud, y según los papeles estaba en perfectas condiciones, no se para que demonios tuve que hacer esta cosa yo, porque no se lo pidió a Ino, un momento... Ino, ho no! Akemi. Me pare de mi asiento y salí corriendo de la oficina, toque el botón del ascensor, pero este era muy lento, así que baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, y salí corriendo hacía la escuela de Akemi. Al llegar, no había nadie, todo estaba completamente desierto, pero vi al Iruka-sensei corrí hacía él.

-Iruka-sensei, no esta Akemi dentro?- pregunte casi con desesperación, bueno casi al borde de la histeria.

-pues hace rato que Naruto vino por ella, se entero que estabas con Tsunade-sama, y que aún no te dejaba salir- dijo, la verdad eso me quito un peso de enzima, pero me vino otro, Naruto y Akemi, solos en mi casa, eso no era nada bueno.

-muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei- agradecí y salí corriendo hacía la casa.

En el camino, choque con Shikamaru quien iba con Temari que venía de visita, accidentalmente choque con él, y creo que se golpeo con Temari ya que no me dijo nada, tal vez no habrá sido algo serio. Al llegar a casa, me quede observando algún inicio de destrucción, pero no, todo parecía tranquilo, busque las llaves en mi bolso y abrí la puerta, mire en la sala y no había ni pista de Akemi ni de Naruto.

-Akemi??!- grite para ver si estaba en casa, a lo cual recibí respuesta.

-estoy en la cocina mamá- bueno tan siquiera estaba en casa, pero en la cocina!!

Corrí hacía la cocina, y me prepare para ver el desastre que de seguro hicieron ambos, pero me encontré con Akemi sentada en el comedor comiendo un sándwich, y la cocina limpia. Si era extraño ver la cocina limpia, de echo estaba mas ordenada de lo que lo había dejado en la mañana, iba a felicitar a mi hija por haberla limpiado, pero esa idea se esfumo al ver al _Uchiha recargado en la alacena._

-tú que demonios haces aquí- dije molesta, y poniéndome frente a Akemi

-Naruto tuvo un contratiempo, se encontró con Hinata y se fue con ella, dejándome a _tu hija_- dijo tan tranquilo que me molesto.

-pues ya estoy aquí, ahora vete- dije, bueno prácticamente le gruñí.

-sabes deberías ponerle mas atención a la niña, casi se muere de hambre, y tuve que limpiar tu cocina- acaso me lo estaba echando en cara?

-eso es algo que no te incumbe, Uchiha, aparte Akemi es mi hija a ti no te interesa como la eduque, o si le pongo a tensión o no- dije ya bastante enojada, quería que se fuera de mi casa, no lo quería cercas de mi hija.

-claro que me interesa, Akemi es mi amiga, no es así Akemi- dijo mirándola, a lo cual ella asintió ya que masticaba su comida.

-no lo creo, Akemi ve a tu habitación, tengo cosas que aclarar con Uchiha- dije mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

-pero mamá...- trato de decir pero la interrumpí

-Akemi, sube ahora!- ella tomo su plato y se lo llevó, y hasta que no escuche la puerta de su habitación cerrarse comencé a hablar.

-que demonios pretendes con mi hija, Uchiha- dije mirándolo de una manera acecina, _nadie le haría daño a mi hija._

-no pretendo nada con Akemi, no se porque te molesta que me llevé bien con tu hija- dijo acercándose a mi.

-porque estoy molesta? no será porque tú casi me matas?! o será porque eres un traidor?- dije sarcástica, él se paro en seco al escuchar mis palabras, párese que el Uchiha ya no es tan fuerte que digamos.

-no se si te lo han dicho pero, yo no soy mas un traidor, ahora soy un ninja de Konoha, como tú- dijo mirándome

-si, un chunning, simplemente eso- dije burlándome de su puesto, yo había ascendido a jounning desde hace barios meses atrás

-no te preocupes, pronto llegare a jounning, y podré estar a tu nivel, _Sa-ku-ri-ta_- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en ese rostro tan_ perfecto_... perfecto?

-no llegarías a mi nivel aunque fuera el fin del mundo, sabes soy una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, y la mejor medico del país- dije presumiendo mi puesto

-hmp! eso cualquiera lo podría hacer, en cambio yo mate a dos de los criminales mas buscados por veinte y seis países- _idiota_

-eso no te hace mejor que yo, simplemente eres un asesino mas, solo eso- HA! toma eso Uchiha.

-hmp! quieres ver como si soy mejor que tú- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante de nuevo

De repente sentí como mi espalda se apegaba a la pared, y como mis dos brazos eran colocados a lado de mi cabeza, y siendo levemente aplastada por el peso de otro cuerpo, abrí mis ojos y vi al Uchiha sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos, y dejen decirles que estaba a solo _centímetros de mi rostro _que podía sentir su respiración.

-q-que crees que haces?- dije tratando de soltarme de él, pero mi fuerza se había ido, por alguna extraña razón siempre se iba mi fuerza sobre-humana cuando estaba en brazos de un hombre, esta era la segunda vez.

-mostrándote que soy mejor que tú- dijo arrogante- porque ahora no me lo demuestras tú- se acerco a mi, acortando la distancia entre los dos, por un momento _creí que me besaría_, pero se desvío y se dirigió a mi oído- _Sa-ku-ra-_ demonios, esa voz tan..._tan sexy._

-d-déjame empás, Uchiha- extrañamente se me rompió la voz, esto me estaba afectando demasiado.

-Sakura, me vuelves a llamas así, y tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias- dijo separándose un poco, pero aún estábamos a centímetros de nuestros rostros.

-claro como si _tú_ pudieras hacerme daño, te recuerdo que estas bajo vigilancia, algún movimiento en falso y te dan pena de muerte, _**U-CHI_HA**_- dije aún con su advertencia

-te lo advertí, Sakura...- de repente senti sus manos en mi rostro, y enseguida _sus labios sobre los míos_.

Al principio me negué a corresponderle, intente soltarme de su agarre, pero como antes había dicho, mi fuerza desaparece por alguna extraña razón cuando estoy con un hombre, seguía tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero... _termine correspondiéndole el beso. _Dios, besaba como todo un profesional, era como darme una probadita de cielo, no podía creer la delicadeza con la que me besaba, la ternura con que movía sus labios contra los míos, la lentitud que me hacía volverme loca. Pero como si se tratase de un rayo, recordé todos los momentos en que él me lastimo, increíblemente recupere mis fuerzas, y logre darle un golpe en el estomago con mi puño, ocasionando que saliera disparado contra el árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en mi jardín, atravesando el cristal de la puerta corrediza.

-que demonios crees que haces, he Uchiha?!!- grite pasando entre los vidrios rotos y traspasando el marco de la puerta.

-hummm.....!- se levantó quejándose, y tocándose el torso con su mano, tal párese se había lastimado bastante- Sakura, casi me matas- dijo con un hilo de voz

-agradece que no lo hice!!- dije dejándome a unos metros de distancia de él- dime quien demonios te crees?! primero nos abandonas como si fuéramos un juguete usado, y después casi nos matas!, y ahora regresas a la aldea, alimentas a mi hija, y _me besas_!? que demonios pretendes!??!!- en verdad no le entendía

-n-no pretendo nada- dijo sacándose uno que otro cristal de su cuerpo.

-ha no? entonces porque me besaste?!!!- exigí una respuesta, sentía mi rostro caliente.

-por lo que una persona besaría a otra- dijo sacándose otro cristal del antebrazo, esta ves era mas grande, me dolió la cabeza.

-por que lo haría?!- entupidas respuestas que daba.

-porque, _**te quiero Sakura**_- que?!!, la jaqueca aumento- y quiero ayudarte con Akemi- dijo acercándose, sentía como aumentaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo junto con la jaqueca.

-claro ahora que cumpliste con tu venganza, buscas a la puta que te dará hijos no? pues búscate otra, porque yo no soy ninguna puta!- el zumbido de los oídos no me dejaba empas

-no busco a alguien que me de hijos-dijo ya a pocos metros de mi, y seguía avanzando- _te quiero a ti, _y a nadie mas, siempre te he querido- de repente mi vista comenzó a nublarse.

-mentiroso...- dije con un hilo de vos, tratando de mantenerme en pie, las piernas me temblaban- siempre me despreciaste...

-lo hice para protegerte de Itachi, no quería que te hiciera mal, _no sabes cuanto lo siento_- se disculpo?, en eso mis piernas flaquearon y me desvanecí, lo único que recuerdo fue la voz de Sasuke y Akemi decir mi nombre, y sentir los brazos de Sasuke sujetándome. _El me quería._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	7. Explicaciones

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Explicaciones**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De repente Sakura se desvaneció, corrí hacía ella y la sostuve en mis brazos para evitar su caída, pero una vocecita se escucho dentro de la casa.

-mami!!- mire a la dueña de aquella voz. Akemi venía hacía nosotros con lagrimas en los ojos- que le paso a mi mami?!- dijo ya enfrente de mi.

-no lo se Akemi, pero tenemos que llevarla al hospital- dije después de darme cuenta de que su temperatura corporal era mas elevada de lo normal.- ven con migo.

Al llegar al hospital, vi a Tsunade en la recepción la cual me vio con una mirada de preocupación. Ella se acerco hacía nosotros.

-que le paso a Sakura?!- dijo algo desesperada.

-se desmayo- dije mientras la colocaba con suma delicadeza en una camilla.- la va a ayudar, si o no?- pregunte al ver que no se movía.

-claro que si!-dijo como si lo que había dicho fuera una ofensa, pero después me vio de pies a cabeza- tú tienes que ir a que te limpien esas heridas, ahora- dijo mientras se iba con Sakura.

Una de las enfermeras me llevo a una habitación, me pidió que me quitara la camisa que estaba totalmente llena de sangre, después comenzó a limpiar mis heridas. Durante lo hacía pude notar como aquella mujer me mirada de una manera lujuriosa, lo cual ignore por completo, pero después me percate de que Akemi se encontraba en una silla frente a mi, no podía ver su rostro ya que sus oscuros cabellos lo cubrían.

-Akemi...- fui interrumpido por la pequeña pelinegra.

-mi mami va estar bien?- dijo con la voz algo quebrada, supuse que estaría llorando.

-ven aquí- ordene, pero lo que me extraño de mi fue que mi voz sonó tan suave que hasta la enfermera se sorprendió, la pequeña no me miro, ni hizo ningún tipo de reacción- Akemi, ven- dije estirando mi mano hacía ella, esta me miro con sus ojitos verdes oscuros y después me tomo de la mano, y la atraje hacía mi, después la coloque en mi regazo- oyes tu mamá va a estar bien, te lo prometo- le dije limpiando una de sus lagrimas que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-como puedes prometerme algo que no estas seguro si me puedes cumplir, eso no lo sabes- valla esta niña si que era mas inteligente de lo que pensé, ni siquiera me había percatado de eso. Pero algo si sabía...

-no permitiría que le pasara algo malo a tu madre ni a ti, eso si te lo puedo prometer y asegurar que lo are- ella me miro con algo de duda.

-lo prometes?- quiso asegurarse

-si, te lo prometo Akemi- dije para después ser abrazado por aquella pequeña, lo cual yo correspondí el abrazo. Pero en ese momento se escucho la voz del molesto del dobe, desde la puerta.

-valla teme, no sabía que fueras tan tierno- dijo en un modo burlón, yo fruncí el seño mientras Akemi se separaba un poco de mi

-tío Naruto!- dijo la pequeña bajando de mis piernas y corriendo hacía Naruto quien la cargo en brazos, en ese momento la enfermera termino de limpiar mis heridas y de vendarlas, para después salir de la habitación.- mi mamá ya esta bien-pregunto con esperanza.

-aún no lo se, Akemi-chan- dijo el rubio. La pequeña niña puso cara de decepción, después dio un gran bostezo mientras se tallaba los ojos.- deberías tratar de dormir Akemi-chan- sugirió Naruto.

-no! hasta que mi mami este con migo- dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos, para después hacer que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

-tu jamás cambiaras...-

-a que te refieres con eso?- pregunte

-jamás se dormirá hasta que Sakura-chan este con ella, jamás a dormido sin ella desde que es una bebé, le dije que la maleducaría- respondió Naruto. Yo me pare de mi asiento para después dirigirme a aquellos dos, y tomar a Akemi de los brazos de Naruto y tomarla en los míos- a donde vas, teme?- pregunto mientras me seguía.

-a dormirla- respondí para después tomar a Akemi como un bebé para que estuviera mas cómoda, y así se pudiera dormir- así que no molestes dobe- dije para que este se fuera y yo me quedara con Akemi.

-pues suerte con eso, teme- dijo yéndose. Me sente en una de los asientos de la sala de espera, aún con Akemi en brazos, la mire, ella tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cursados.

-duérmete- le ordene, ella no hizo nada

-no dormiré hasta que mamá este con migo- dijo para después dar un bostezo- con ella me siento segura- dijo después.

-no te pasara nada mientras estés con migo, te lo prometo- dije para que ella se sintiera mas segura- aparate si no duerme ahora tu mamá se molestara- dije después

-está bien- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose en mi pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo para que después se quedara profundamente dormida.

Paso más o meno unas 2 horas, después vi como Naruto se dirigía hacía mi con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos, se sentó a lado de mi.

-como es que con tigo si se duerme y con migo no?- dijo haciendo un puchero

-porque tu eres un dobe escandaloso, nadie podría dormir con tigo- dije burlándome de él

-bah! patrañas que dices, no es justo que siendo yo el tío favorito, te prefiera a ti-

-ya te lo dije, es por que tu eres un dobe sin remedio- no me cansaba de insultarlo, era divertido.

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión pasaron unas 4 horas mas, Naruto se había quedado dormido recargado en mi, si no fuera porque tenía a Akemi en mis brazos, ahora estuviera muerto el dobe. Estaba apunto de quedarme dormido, cuando escuche una puerta abrirse, abrí los ojos y vi a Tsunade, le di un codazo a Naruto para que despertara, lo cual funciono, le levante de mi lugar aún con Akemi en brazos y me diriji hacía la vieja.

-como esta Sakura?- pregunte algo preocupado

-si como esta Sakura-chan, vieja?- dijo Naruto algo serio

-en primera no me llames así!, Sakura se encuentra bien, ya logramos bajar la fiebre, y le mandamos a hacer unos análisis de sangre para ver que ocasiono la fiebre y el desmayo.- dijo sin quitar la vista de Akemi que se encontraba aún dormida en mis bazos- como has logrado dormirla?- pregunto, yo suspire, que acaso nadie había podido dormirla?

-lo mismo le pregunte yo- dijo Naruto

-podemos verla?- pregunte evadiendo cada pregunta que me hacían.

-bueno ahora esa dormida, pero si pueden verla, se encuentra en la habitación 201- (_porque siempre ponen ese numero??_) dijo para después irse, Naruto y yo junto con Akemi nos dirigimos hacía la habitación, al entrar la vi recostada en una cama cubierta con una sabana blanca hasta la cintura, se veía tan hermosa, me acerque a ella, pero Akemi despertó.

-mami...- dijo para después dirigirse a la cama, y acorrucarse junto a Sakura, para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

-supongo que te quedaras- yo asentí- bien me voy, Hinata-chan debe de estar preocupada, nos vemos teme- dicho esto Naruto se fue, dejándonos a los tres solos.

Arrastre una silla hasta quedar a lado de la cama, me senté en ella, y me dedique a observar como ambas dormían profundamente, no podía creer lo mucho que se parecían, hasta al dormir eran idénticas, su modo de respirar, de hablar, de caminar, todo lo hacían casi igual. Me quede observándolas un poco mas, y después sentí como mis ojos me comenzaban a pesar cada ves mas, hasta quedar dormido.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sakura**_

La luz me comenzaba a calar en los ojos, me moví un poco para que no me molestara, lo cual no pude hacer ya que un pequeño peso me lo impedía, abrí mis ojos y vi una pequeña cabellera negra sobre mi brazo, desde cuando durmió con migo? entonces me di cuenta que esa no era mi habitación, mas bien se parecía a las del hospital, y después recordé todo, papeleo, mi hija, Sasuke, la discusión, _el beso_, el golpe que le di a Sasuke, y cada palabra que me dijo. Mire toda la habitación y detuve mi mirada en una cabellera azabache, Sasuke se encontraba dormido en una incomoda silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Sasuke...- susurre, pero no me di cuenta que tan fuerte lo hice ya que este abrió los ojos y me miro.- l-lo siento, si te desperté- me disculpe, él frunció el ceño.

-ya estaba despierto desde hace rato, solo que estaba aburrido- me dijo- nos diste un susto, Sakura- he? a-acaso el se preocupa por mi?

-te quedaste toda la noche aquí?- pregunte

-la noche y parte del día- corrigió

-que horas son?-

-las seis de la tarde- respondió, me sorprendí, jamás había dormido tanto, pero me sorprendió ver que Akemi seguía dormida- se durmió hasta tarde, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pero logre dormirla- me dijo al ver que veía a mi hija

-l-la dirimiste? pero como? ella solo duerme si estoy con ella- aclare, él suspiro parecía fastidiado.

-si me di cuenta cuando todos pe preguntaron lo mismo, supongo que fue solo el cansancio que tenía ella- respondió a mis preguntas.- como te sientes?- pregunto dirigiéndome la mirada

-mejor gracias- le agradecí pero después recordé el golpe que le había dado, que por eso atravesó mi puerta corrediza- tu espalda esta mejor?- pregunte algo preocupada por él, este asintió- lo siento, no debí ponerme tan agresiva- me disculpe.

-te disculpas por todo?- pregunto algo molesto, yo baje mi mirada- era normal, defendías a tu hija de un _traidor _como yo- dijo con tono de tristeza

-sobre eso, yo no quería decir eso, es solo que...- pare de hablar, se me hacía difícil explicar lo que sentía- ahora mi hija es todo para mi, no quiero que le pase algo malo, y si eso llegara a pasar, yo...yo...- mis ojos comenzaron a arderme, no podía pensar en eso. En eso sentí como alguien me abrazaba. _Sasuke..._

-tranquila, no le pasara nada, ella tiene a mucha gente que la protegería de cualquier tipo de peligro, incluso hasta el dobe de Naruto daría todo por hacerla feliz, a ti y a ella, y aparte ambas me tienen a mi- solté un sollozo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- no dejaría que les pasara algo malo a ustedes dos- termino de decir, yo lloraba y él me abrazo mas fuerte.

-p-porque me dices esto?- dije entre sollozos, él me separo un poco de él.

-ya te lo dije, porque _te quiero_-paro de hablar para limpiarme una de mis lagrimas con su dedo pulgar- siempre te he querido Sakura, te ignore para protegerte, para que Itachi no viniera y te matara, me fui para no hacerte mas daño, aunque al irme lo hice pero, te ahorre muchos problemas, jamás quise matarte ni a ti ni a el dobe de Naruto, tenía que alejarlos de mi, tenía que hacer algo para que dejaran de ir tras de mi, si no, no hubiera servido de nada que me fuera de Konoha, por eso fingí querer matarlos, yo debería pedir perdón, yo debería estar llorando, yo debería estar sufriendo y no tu- dijo bajando la mirada de la mía, mis lagrimas habían cesado, ahora era él el que tenía los ojos llorosos, lo tome del rostro obligándolo a mirarme.

-pedir perdón? nos estabas protegiendo y quieres pedir perdón? -dije sonriéndole- y yo lloro por felicidad tonto, y no por sufrimiento, crees que estoy sufriendo por todo lo que me acabas de decir? con eso me haces mas feliz que nunca _Sasuke_- de repente el abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

-me llamaste Sasuke- dijo

-a tienes razón, perdón U-CHI-HA- él hizo una mueca, después yo fruncí el ceño- y bien?-

-y bien que?- pregunto

-y mis consecuencias?- dije sonriente, ya que sabía que aquella consecuencia sería besarme- valla te has ablandado mucho UCHIHA- dije burlona, el sonrío.

-te lo advertí SA-KU-RA- dijo imitando la ultima vez que le dije así.

Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, y se acerco a mis labios hasta juntarlos en un tierno beso, el cual profundizamos, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él me tomo de la espalda apegándome mas a él. Pero una pequeña voz nos interrumpió.

-mami?...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	8. Promesas

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Promesas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire a mi hija quien estaba más atenta que nada a lo que pasaba frente a ella, me sonroje inevitablemente ante la mirada de mi pequeña hija, a lo cual ella solo se carcajeo.

-jaja mamá, que chistosa te ves sonrojada!- dijo mi pequeña y demasiado sincera hija mía.

-Akemi quieres callarte- dije cruzándome de brazos y desviando mi vista de ella y de Sasuke, quien seguramente estaría riéndose también.

-Akemi deja a tu madre, no es su culpa ser tan infantil con ese tipo de cosas- dijo en un tono burlón el pelinegro alado mío.

-me arias un gran favor si también te callaras- le dije de golpe, él solo rió más.

En eso la puerta se abrió, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a la persona que entro por aquella, Tsunade-sama.

-veo que te encuentras mejor Sakura- dijo tomando la tablilla que tenía mis datos- y mas con ese sonrojo que tienes- dijo burlarte también, acaso todo el mundo quería burlarse de mi?

-cuando salgo?- deje salir, quería irme de aquí lo mas rápido que pudiese.

-bueno, según los informes creo que hoy mismo saldrás- dijo mirándome, ensanche una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, ella también sonrío.

-bien los dejo, ha y Akemi, Naruto te busca, dice que tienes que ver algo, creo que es respecto a lo de la semana pasada- dijo Tsunade-sama saliendo por la puerta por la que entro.

-que bien!- Akemi salto de la cama y salio corriendo por la puerta.

-hee! Akemi, ten cuidado!- grite para percatarme que me haiga escuchado, después sentí como una mano tomaba la mía con fuerza.

-eres una excelente madre, Sakura- sonreí ante el comentario del pelinegro que aun seguía a mi lado

-ya me lo habían dicho- dije con orgullo, a lo cual el sonrió

-si ya lo creo- dijo antes de dar un pequeño bostezo, viéndolo bien se veía cansado, no mas bien agotado, bueno no era de esperarse, se quedo casi dos días despierto, y contando que entretuvo a mi hija, la cual no es nada paciente y es muy inquieta- te vez cansado, ven- dije haciéndole un lugar en la cama y jalándolo hacía esta para que se recostara sin ninguna replica, lo cual funciono a la perfección.

-Akemi es demasiado inquieta- dijo ya recostado en la cama, y cerrando los ojos para descansarlos, yo solo di una pequeña risilla traviesa y me recosté en su pecho, desde niña quise estar en un momento como este junto a él, y ahora esta pasando.

-creo que Naruto tubo un poco de influencia en eso- dije cerrando mis ojos sintiendo el aroma que el cuerpo de Sasuke desprendía, y sintiendo como uno de sus brazos se deslizaba por mi hombro abrazándome.

-te extrañe tanto, Sakura- él apretó el abrazo y yo solo le correspondí.

-sabes? Te perdiste de muchas cosas mientras no estabas- dije sin soltarlo, disfrutando del momento.

-ya no más, ahora jamás te dejare sola, ni a Akemi, ni al Dobe, ni mucho menos a ti, Sakura- dijo para después besarme la frente, sentí como aquellas cosquillas en el estomago volvían después de varios años de haberse ido. Pero quise asegurarme que lo hiciera de verdad, que lo prometiera, así que levante mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-prométemelo, prométeme que no me dejaras, porque si lo haces te juro que te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra, y esta ves no será para traerte de vuelta, sino para darte una paliza que te matara- dije con voz sería, el solo sonrío levemente, yo fruncí el seño.

-tranquila, no ara falta que me mates- dijo acariciándome el cabello, de una manera suave y a mi vista tierna- te puedo prometer, jurar que eso no pasara jamás- dijo mirándome a los ojos con seriedad, me tomo de la cara y siguió con aquella mirada seria- y eso es porque, _por lo mas que trate de alejarme de ti, cada cosa, cada pensamiento, cada palabra, inclusive cada aroma me recuerda a ti, y a lo mucho que __te amo_- mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, mi mente no creía lo que él me acababa de decir, sus palabras no parecían falsas, eso es lo que sorprendió, acaso él si me amaba?

-q-que?- fue solo lo que logre articular, el frunció el seño

-Sakura, me haras repetirlo de nuevo? Sabes? Es demasiado vergonzoso para mi, es difícil decirte lo que siento- dijo soltándome el rostro

-es solo que no puedo creer lo que escuche, nunca me imagine que tu me dijieras eso, siempre despreciaste mi amor-

-pues créelo, te amo mas de lo que puedes o puedo imaginar, te amo- dicho esto el me tomo del rostro, y me beso, fue un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor, de sentimientos encontrados, pero mas que nada de **amor**.

Pero nuestro beso no duro mucho, ya que unos cuantos murmullos interrumpieron nuestro encuentro, nos separamos y giramos la vista hacia la puerta, vi que todos mis amigos estaban ahí, inclusive mi hija.

-valla frentona, se ve que no pierden el tiempo- dijo Ino con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, yo me sonroje

-Ino calla, que no ves que se avergüenza porque la cachamos en el acto?- dijo Shikamaru lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aun mas

-bah! Patrañas, Sakura-chan no se avergüenza por eso, sino porque estaba apunto de tener sexo con Sasuke-teme- DIOS!!!

-NARUTO!- Sasuke lo reprimió, gracias a dios

-que?! Es verdad, ambos iban a tener sex-

-cierra el pico dobe!!- de nuevo mi salvador

-tío Naruto que es tener sexo?- Ho por dios!! Ahora mi hija se convertiría en una pervertida gracias al idiota de Naruto, eso si que no!

-NARUTO!!!!!- grite antes de golpearle la cara con un poco de mi chakra que fue lo suficiente como para mandarlo a volar por el pasillo- vuelves a decir ese tipo de cosas frente a mi hija y te juro que dejo a Hinata viuda!!- mis puños aun tenían chakra, por el enojo que tenia, pero solo fue calmado mi enojo al sentir unos brazos sujetarme por los hombros, y una voz masculina asombrosamente armónica detrás de mi.

-calma Sakura, Akemi te ve- me gire y vi a mi hija temerosa, suspire.

-lo siento- susurre mientras tomaba a mi hija en brazos.

-mami, tengo sueño- dijo Akemi mientras se recostaba en mi hombro y se tallaba sus ojitos.

-si lo se, nos iremos a casa en un momento, solo tengo que cambiarme si?- ella asintió y después Sasuke me la quito de los brazos para que pudiera quitarme la bata del hospital.

Poco después, sali del baño con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa larga y holgada roja, y mi cabello atado en una coleta. Pero me detuve en la puerta del baño al ver a Sasuke con Akemi en brazos, sentado en el sofá, ella estaba dormida.

-la dormiste- susurre mientras me acercaba a él.

-si, estaba cansada, los demás se han ido, Tsunade autorizo tu alta- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando una pequeña maleta que se encontraba en el suelo, la cual yo trate de tomar pero no me dejo- camina- ordeno a lo cual obedecí.

En el camino no dijimos nada, la noche era fría y tuve que contener algunos escalofríos y tintineos de mis dientes pero no fue suficiente ya que Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-ven acá- dijo pasándome un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a el.

-gracias, en verdad ayuda mucho- dije caminando a su lado con un poco menos de frío.

Al llegar a la casa, abrí la puerta, el entro con Akemi en brazos y subió las escaleras, yo me dirigí a la sala y me recosté en el sofá, cerré mis ojos y me puse las manos en la cara, después oí como una puerta se cerraba en la parte de arriba y los pasos de Sasuke bajar las escaleras, sentí como su mirada me penetraba, no hice nada, pero sentí como Sasuke me tomaba en brazos, a lo cual no me negué por nada, estaba demasiado cansada, me llevó a mi habitación, y me recostó en mi cama, me cubrió con las cobijas y me beso la frente con ternura inmensa, se alejo un poco amenazando con irse, pero le sostuve del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-quédate…- susurre sin abrir los ojos, no se movió, intente abrir mis ojos pero me pesaban, tenia sueño y quería dormir, pero después sentí como el se acerco de nuevo a mi y me susurro al oído

-muévete- lo hice pesadamente con su ayuda, después el se recostó a mi lado y se cubrió con las cobijas, yo lo habase y después el a mi.

-gracias- susurre

-duerme, estas cansada- no me negué y solo me recargué mas en el

-te quiero, Sasuke- susurre casi quedándome dormida, pero antes de quedar dormida por completo escuche su melodiante voz

-yo te amo, Sakura-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	9. Sasuke Uchiha: Mi prioridad más importan

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Sasuke Uchiha: Mi prioridad más importante**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jamás me imagine en esta situación, recostado junto a Sakura, embriagándome con su dulce aroma de cerezos, acariciando su cabello rosado y deleitándome de su presencia.

Por Dios, pero que me ha hecho esta mujer? Yo un Uchiha pensando de esa manera? En realidad algo me hizo Sakura, pero fuese lo que fuese, no importa ya que no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en ella, todo lo que proviniera de ella me hacía sentir sumamente tranquilo, en paz y demasiadamente feliz.

Mire através de la delgada cortina y vi el radiante sol atravesarla, después dirigí mi mirada al reloj de la mesa que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, este marcaba ya las 7:39 de la mañana, según lo que sabía Akemi entraba a la escuela a las 8 en punto. No quise despertar a Sakura así que me levante de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, y Salí hacía la habitación de Akemi, entre y la desperté con un suave agite en su hombro.

-Akemi, despierta se hace tarde- mencione con una voz suave que no me conocía

-hmmm… cinco minutos más- pidió ella mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas, yo suspire y me le quede mirando, no podía darle cinco minutos ya se le haría tarde, así que la saque de la cama a cosquillas, ella se retorció en su lugar mientras reía a carcajada limpia.

-ya, ya por favor me muero!- rogó ella, yo pare enseguida

-vamos tienes que bañarte- le pedí mientras salía de la habitación, ella me siguió

-donde esta mamá?- pregunto ella

-ella esta cansada, aún duerme- le explique- pero tu no te preocupes yo te llevare a la escuela- dije ella frunció el seño

-eres malo, Sasuke- finalizo ella para después entrar al cuarto de baño

Entre de nuevo en la habitación de Sakura, ella seguía profundamente dormida, me acerque a ella, y le acomode el cabello rebelde que resbalaba por su bello rostro, después regrese a la realidad, 20 minutos después, Akemi estaba abajo desayunando un cereal con leche, después me encargue de escribir una nota a Sakura por si despertaba, y Salí con Akemi hacía la escuela.

Ene el camino de regreso a casa de Sakura, me encontré con el dobe, quien caminaba felizmente agarrado de la mano de su ahora novia Hinata.

-valla teme que te trae por aquí tan temprano?- pregunto él

-eso es algo que no te interesa dobe, además desde cuando ustedes dos demuestran su romance? Pensé que tu padre no quería a el dobe- dije dirigiéndome a la ruborizada Hinata

-emm este y-ya no e-es as-si- dijo con dificultad la pelinegra

-jaja su padre entendió que soy lo mejor para Hinata!- dijo Naruto orgulloso

-bien bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- termine aquella conversación

-hey teme! Saluda a Sakura-chan por nosotros- dijo el dobe de mi amigo con una sonrisa picara, la cual ignore y seguí con mi rumbo.

Al entrar a la casa de Sakura, me dirigí a la cocina donde me tope con una bella cabellera rosada.

-que haces?- le pregunte mientras que me acercaba a ella

-el desayuno, quieres algo en especial?- dijo mirándome, yo solo sonreí levemente y la abrace por la cintura

-enserio quieres que te diga lo que quiero en especial?- le dije con voz seductora ocasionando que se ruborizara, yo reí a carcajadas provocando su enojo

-se puede saber de que te ríes?- dijo con los brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros, yo contuve una carcajada

-es que eres demasiado dulce cuando te sonrojas- dije entre carcajadas, ella solo se sonrojo aún más

-sabes? No es gracioso- dijo aún cruzada de brazos, calme mis carcajadas y la abrase

-lo siento pero es la verdad, además, cuando te sonrojas me dan unas ganas enormes de comerte a besos- le confesé ella solo se sonrojo y yo reí y la bese, la tome por la cintura y la acerque a mi, ella correspondió el beso cruzando sus brazos por mi cuello, era el beso mas dulce que he tenido en mi vida, Sakura solo tenia aquel sabor peculiar que me hacía querer más y más.

-hey ustedes no sabía que eran tan unidos- rayos!

Me separe inmediatamente de Sakura y dirigí mi vista para matar al idiota que nos había interrumpido, pero me tranquilicé a ver a la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama- dijo mi bella flor de cerezo

-la misma, en carne y en hueso- dijo entrando a la sala y sentándose en el sofá mas ancho- vine a ver como seguías pero veo que ya te tienen muy bien cuidada- dijo la vieja rubia con mirada picara, Sakura se sonrojo pero yo apreté el agarre de su cintura, después nos dirigimos al sofá y nos sentamos, yo le tome la mano a Sakura, esta solo me miro sorprendida.

-valla, esto es nuevo, no pensé que fueras tan cariñoso, Sasuke- entupida rubia

-y si es así que? Algún problema?- me estaba hartando de esta conversación

-tranquilízate Sasuke- la dulce voz de Sakura hizo que me calmara de sobremanera, no era de esperarse, su voz es mas suave que cualquier cosa

-hmp…-

-bien bien, me voy no quiero interrumpir su sección de amor- la vieja rubia salio de la casa, gruñí por su comentario, odiaba que me echaran en cara lo que demostrara mis sentimientos, por eso siempre he sido frío, pero con Sakura no puedo ser así, mis pensamientos fueron callados por los labios de Sakura contra mi mejilla, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-quieres algo de desayunar?- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me jalaba del brazo

-lo que tu quieras esta bien- dije abrasándola por la espalda, ella río

-bien entonces cereal- dijo safandoce de mi agarre y preparando dos tazones de cereal.

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa y desayunamos, no se podría decir que fue un desayuno tranquilo, ya que ambos nos lanzábamos miradas que dios sepa que significaban, pero para mi fue muy graciosos hacer sonrojar a Sakura con una de mis miradas.

Al terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos por Akemi, la cual estaba en la estrada junto con Shikamaru, quien se había convertido en un muy buen amigo para ella.

-mamá!- Akemi salio corriendo hacía su madre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-que tal te fue?- pregunto Sakura a Akemi

-bien, mi tío Shikamaru vino a verme- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el problemático

-que tal Shika- dijo Sakura

-hnaa… solo pasaba por aquí, y vi a Akemi- dijo poniéndose en su pose de siempre

-solo trata de no pegarle tu holgazanería- dije detrás de Sakura, lo cual hizo que Akemi me viera.

-Sasuke!!- la pequeña pelinegra se Safo de los brazos de su madre y corrió a los míos, los cuales la recibieron gustosamente.

-hola- salude

-que bueno que viniste, te extrañe mucho en la mañana- dijo abrasándome por el cuello, Sakura la miro rencorosa, yo reí

-ya ya! Basta de abrazos, Akemi- dijo quitándomela del cuello

-bueno, demasiado problemático para mi, nos vemos luego chicos- Shikamaru se despidió y después se fue

-bien quien quiere un helado?- les pregunte a ambas

-yo!- dijeron al unisonado, yo sonreí

Tome a Akemi en brazos, y después abrace a Sakura por la cintura y los tres caminamos hacia la heladería, yo, Sakura y Akemi, por ahora _**mi prioridad más importante.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	10. La gran noticía

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**La gran propuesta**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un año y medio, un año y medio llevo saliendo con Sasuke, un año y medio siendo feliz. Desde que Sasuke había llegado a la aldea me sentí completa, aunque tarde un poco en comprender eso, pero después de darme cuenta de que yo quería hacer mi vida junto a Sasuke. En cuanto a mi hija, su relación con él era de lo mas maravilloso, Sasuke protege mucho a Akemi, ella siempre se molesta por eso, pero según lo que Naruto me ha dicho, se que Akemi quiere mucho a Sasuke, y que él la quiere a ella.

Hoy, era un día muy importante para la aldea, el festival de primavera comenzaría en unas horas, vestí a mi hija con un lindo vestido verde manzana que hacía que le resaltara el color de sus grandes ojos verdes obscuros, la peine de una manera sencilla, pero sin ser hermoso el peinado, su cabello largo y obscuro lo deje suelto y solo hice una media coleta con un adorno en ella. En cuando ella estuvo lista bajo las escaleras y seguramente se fue a comer un bocadillo.

En cuanto a mi vestimenta, me puse un vestido rojo con detalles en negro, era un vestido veraniego, de tirantes rojos y una cinta negra en la cintura, tenía muchos detalles de flores en negro en la faldilla y en el borde tenía mas adornos en negro. No quise batallar con mi cabello, el cual ya me llegaba por abajo de los hombros, así que solo lo deje suelto y puse una diadema delgada negra, me maquille ligeramente para verme mas al natural.

Cuando estuve lista, me decidí en bajar las escaleras y valla sorpresa la que me di, Akemi le enseñaba su danza que le enseñaron en la escuela a Sasuke, pero al parecer lo distraje ya que él no me quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando baje completamente las escaleras él se puso de pie, y se acercó a mi, levante mi mirada hacía el, ya que me sacaba una cabeza por completo, me tomó por la cintura y me acerco a él.

-te ves encantadora- dijo él sin dejar de verme a los ojos

-tú te ves más que encantador- dije al verlo

Llevaba unos pantalones casuales negros al igual que su saco, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabotonados dándole un aspecto formal y, a la ves informal, su cabello alborotado y a la ves arreglado, le daba un aspecto alocadamente sexy, demasiado para mi gusto.

-podría decirte lo mismo, pero sería una mentira ya que no es así- dijo él

-entonces como luzco?- le pregunte, talvez lucía mal

-te lo diría si Akemi no estuviera aquí- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a mi hija, yo le imite y solo vi a Akemi sonriendo.

-no se preocupen por mi, iré a ves si ya puso la marrana- dijo saliendo al patio trasero dejándonos solos

-ahora si me dirás como luzco?- pregunte de nuevo

-claro- dijo para después besarme de una manera que me hacía derretirme entre sus brazos, era uno de esos besos lentos y a la ves salvajes, obviamente le correspondí pasando mis brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo más a mi, después nos separamos por falta de aire- te ves extremadamente sexy- sus palabras ocasionaron un sonrojo inevitable en mi, él sonrío- y aún más si te sonrojas así- dijo para después volverme a besar de la misma manera que lo había echo antes, pero esta vez nos interrumpieron.

-oigan váyanse a un hotel- inmediatamente nos separamos para ver al responsable de la interrupción, pero bien sabíamos de quien se trataba

-Dobe, cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar a una casa, baka- dijo un tanto molesto mi apuesto pelinegro

-hey! no me digas dobe, teme!- dijo mi amigo rubio

-dobe-

-teme!!-

-dobe-

-teme!!-

-dobe-

-podrían callarse ya?- interrumpí su importante conversación

-pero Sakura-chan, él empezó- se quejo Naruto

-no hubiera empezado si tú no hubieras interrumpido, baka- se defendió Sasuke

-baka tu abuel...- Sasuke lo interrumpió

-insultas a mi familia y te mato- amenazo él, lo cual hizo que Naruto se tragara sus palabras, yo reí al ver el rostro de mi rubio amigo, pero mis risas fueron calmadas por la llegada de mi hija, quien corrió al ver a Naruto.

-tío Naruto!- dijo abrazándolo

-que tal Akemi-chan, que bueno que llegas, si no fuera por ti ya estuviera muerto- dijo tomándola en brazos

-porque?- pregunto mi pequeña niña

-Sasuke-teme me quería golpear hasta que muriera, imagínate- respondió

-se lo tenía bien merecido- respondió Sasuke

-bueno ya basta, vámonos que se nos hace tarde- dije abrazando a Sasuke por la cintura, él correspondió mi abraso y me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza

-bien, vamos- dijo después, y así salimos de la casa.

Al llegar toda la aldea estaba ahí, algunas personas jugando en puestos o comiendo comida clásica, otras estaban paseando y disfrutando del show de algunas bandas que se presentaban, y algunas otras solo descansaban sentados bajo los árboles. Cuando mi hija vio uno de sus juegos favoritos salio corriendo directamente hacia el puesto.

-Akemi! te cuidado por favor- le dije

-tranquila Sakura-chan, yo cuido de Akemi-chan- dijo Naruto yendo detrás de ella, dejándonos solos a Sasuke y a mi

-bien que quieres hacer?- pregunte a mi acompañante

-bueno, la verdad muchas cosas- respondió

-como que?- pregunte de nuevo

-bueno como, estar contigo, comerte a besos, abrasarte, comerte a besos, cargarte, comerte a besos...-

-bien bien, ya entendí que tienes ganas de comerme a besos, pero si me comes a besos no pondré atención a Akemi, que tal si le pasa algo?- le dije

-esta con Naruto- respondió, después puso cara sería- tienes razón, Akemi no esta segura con el dobe- dijo haciéndome reír

-bueno, creo que no le pasara nada si solo hacemos unas cuantas cosas de tu querida y bien elaborada lista- cuando le dije eso, me pareció como si tuviera a un pequeño niño emocionado porque le daban un nuevo juguete, su cara demostraba alegría

-la ventaja de tener al dobe cerca- dijo él para después tomarme de la mano y llevarme a los pies de un árbol, donde el se sentó primero y después me sentó el colocándome entre sus piernas, y me abraso por la espalda, para después recargar su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello- amo el perfume que te pones- dijo contra mi cuello ocasionando que su aliento me causara cosquillas

-bueno no era de esperarse, tu me lo regalaste- respondió mientras me besaba el cuello pasivamente

-también me gusta como sabe- dijo el dándome un pequeño y suave mordisco en el cuello- no, esa eres tu- se corrigió así mismo

-sabes, empiezo a creer que te estas volviendo adicto a mi- dije

-yo diría que ya lo soy, eres como mi propia droga Sakura- dijo mientras olía mi cabello- mi vida no tendría sentido sin ti, me muero si no te tengo cercas de mi- me dio un beso en la nuca

-sabes que?- dije dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a el- me pasa exactamente lo mismo con tigo- coloque mis manos en su pecho y fui subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, y me acerque a sus labios peligrosamente, él paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me acerco un poco mas a el- te quiero siempre con migo, Sasuke- dije antes de tocar sus labios y besarlos de una manera suave y adictiva, demostrándole con cada contacto mío con el, mi amor incondicional que le tengo- te amo- dije entre aquel beso, él solo me apego mas a el, y después nos separamos a regañadientes para respirar.

-si es cierto lo que me dijiste...- dijo Sasuke separándome de el un poco, y después buscar algo entre su saco y de el sacó una pequeña caja negra- _**te casarías con migo?**_- pregunto para después abrir la pequeña caja negra, dejando mostrar un anillo de compromiso, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y mi respiración se detuvo al igual que mi corazón, acaso quiere casarse con migo?- si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo, no importa, te esperare por toda mi vida- dijo al ver que no decía nada, yo reaccione, le tome el rostro entre mis manos.

-no- dije, vi como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía seguido de bajar su mirada, yo baje mi cabeza hasta volver su vista en mi- no, quiero que te quedes junto a mi Sasuke por toda la vida- el me miro extrañado, yo proseguí- quiero que te quedes con migo por toda la eternidad, y si, quiero casarme con tigo hoy y siempre, Sasuke- dije con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando escucho mi verdadera respuesta, tomo mi rostro y me beso los labios con pasión y desesperación.

-tonta, pensé que no querías casarte con migo- dijo a unos centímetros de mis labios, volvió a besar

-como no me voy a casar con tigo si te he amado desde siempre, Sasuke- dije para después darle un corto beso en los labios

-eso mismo me preguntaba- dijo acariciándome el cabello- dame tu mano- pidió con voz suave y serena, yo le tendí mi mano y el puso aquel anillo delgado con una piedra hermosa- desde ahora eres la prometida del único Uchiha en la tierra- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-no- le contradije- soy la prometida del hombre al quien amo- dije para después darle otro beso

-amor, deja de llorar así, párese que alguien se a muerto- dijo limpiándome las lagrimas que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que lloraba

-lo siento- me disculpe

-no, no lo sientas cariño- dios que bien se siente que me siga asi

-ho! tenemos que decírselo a Akemi- dije entusiasmada ya que sabía que mi hija se alegraría por la noticia, pero de repente Sasuke puso una cara de preocupación- que pasa?- pregunte

-y...-vacilo, después prosiguió- y si Akemi no me quiere como su padrastro?- se cuestiono él mismo, yo le respondí rápidamente

-claro que te querrá amor, ella te quiere mucho- le dije, por su parte él sonrío con una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes y torcidas

-que dijiste?- dijo aún con aquella sonrisa en su perfecto rostro

-que ella te quiere mucho- repetí de nuevo, pero él negó con la cabeza

-no eso no, lo que dijiste antes de eso, justamente la palabra antes de esa frase- dijo teniendo aún más grande aquella sonrisa, yo trate de hacer memoria y en eso recordé mi frase dicha, lo cual hizo que sonriera y me acercara a él

-ho! te refieres a esa palabra- dije siguiendo el juego

-sí, esa palabra- dijo sujetando mi cintura con sus manos acercándome aún más a él- podrías repetirla para mí?- dijo a centímetros de mis labios

-amor- dije antes de rozarnos los labios con los del otro, para después besarnos suavemente, pero no era una de esos besos como los que antes nos los dábamos, _esta ves eran llenos de amor, y cariño._

-Sakura, me vas a volver loco si me besas de esa forma de nuevo- dijo recargando su frente contra la mía

-entonces te besare de nuevo- dije aproximándome a sus labios con toda la intención de besarlos, pero un grito que reconocí inmediatamente me distrajo, al igual que a Sasuke

-Akemi...- dijimos al unisonido, entonces salimos corriendo hacía donde provenía aquel grito desgarrador de mi hija

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	11. Separaciones

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Separacion**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corri con todas mis fuersas, en el trallecto empuje, derribe y golpee a varias personas, pero eso no me importo, lo unico que me importaba ahora era el estado de mi hija.

Cuando llege hasta donde se habia eschchado el grito de mi hija me quede helada. Naruto en el derribado en el suelo, con un moreton en el cachete izquierdo, y un ilo de sangre le recorria el labio inferior y mi hija en manos de un hombre alto, de cabello negro, Sai.

-vaya vaya, miren que trajo el viento- su voz me hizo estremecerme, aquella voz la escuche la ultima ves en la obscuridad.

-Sai...- solo eso pude pronunciar, estaba en completo shock, pero despues la vos de mi ahora prometido me hizo salir de aquel transe

-suelta a la niña- ordeno de manera firme, sin ningun titubeo, claro como era de esperarse

-vaya vaya, no pierdes el tiempo querida _Sakurita_- escuche como Sasuke rechinaba los dientes y fruncia el ceño al escuchar como Sai me habia llamado, de eso el se dio cuenta- que te pasa Uchiha? estas molesto porque regrese a proclamar lo que me pertenece?- dijo arrogantemente, yo me moleste tanto que inmediatamente di un paso para darle un buen golpe en aquel rostro serio y sin expreccion alguna, pero un braso fuerte me sujeto del braso.

-lo que te pertenece?- dijo Sasuke con molestia- aqui no te pertenece nada, y si asi fuese seria lejos de Sakura y Akemi, asi que mas te vale que te largues y dejes a la niña empas- dijo con vos firme, con rudeza

-desde cuanto, _Tú _Sasuke Uchiha, se preocupa por el vienestar de una mocosa bastarda?- esta ves intervine yo

-mira tu hijo de perra, como te atreves a llamas a si a _mí _hija!- dije tratando de soltarme del fuerte agarre de Sasuke, para ir a darle un buen golpe en el rostro a aquel imbecil

-tu hija? si no mal recuerdo, yo soy su padre no?- dijo con ironia- o es que habia otro ademas de mi? porque viniendo de una puta como tu no me sorprenderia- dijo con malicia.

Y de un segundo a otro no senti el fuerte agarre de Sasuke, y habia escuchado un grito ahogado de mi hija, y un quejido de dolor, cuando gire mi vista hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, dolo vi a Sai en el suelo con el cachete inchado y algo morado, y a Sasuke con la respiracion alterada y con el Sharingan activado.

-escuchame muy bien, bastardo de mierda, que sea la ultima ves que le llamas asi!- dijo tomandolo del cuello de la camisa negra que llebaba y alsandolo en el aire- y que ni se te ocurra asercarte a ellas, porque te juro que desapareces del mapa, imbecil- lo ultimo lo dijo con un susurro y despues de eso lo lanzo con fuerza, ocasionando que Sai se estrellara con una pared, y ocacionando gritos de la gente que se encontraba sercas.

Despues Sasuke se dio la vuelta y tomo a Akemi en brasos, despues camino hacia mi, y me dio a mi hija, ella me abrazo fuertemente y yo a ella, cuando termino el abrazo vi a Sasuke ayudando a Naruto a pararse, yo camine hacia ellos.

-Naruto, encargate de el, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo en vos baja, pero logre escucharlo, Naruto solo sonrrio y acendio

-no te preocupes teme, yo me hago cargo de la basura- dijo Naruto

Despues Sasuke se dirigio de nuevo hacia mi, tomo a Akemi en brazos y me tomo a mi de la cintura con delicadesa, y me guio hasta la casa con rapides. Al llegar Sasuke abrio la purta y dejo que pasara primero, despues cerro esta con cerrojo despues me pidio que subiera al cuarto de Akemi, yo obedeci, subi rapido las escaleras y senti como el me seguia, llege al cuarto de Akemi y el entro con migo, cerro la puerta y puso serrojo de nuevo, despues bajo a Akemi al suelo y le pidio que se sentara en la cama, despues el empeso a mover un mueble de Akemi a la puerta, lo cual me intrigo un poco.

-Saku cierra la ventana y saca una maleta- dijo con vos fierme colocando el mueble hasta tapar la puerta con este, yo obedeci de nuevo, cerre la ventana con cerrojo y despues saque una maleta del armario, la coloque sobre la cama alado de mi hija, despues vi como Sasuke tomaba ropa a montones del closet y la metia en la maleta, yo le mire extrañada- quiero que metas todo lo que ocupe Akemi en esta maleta lo mas rapido que puedas, deacuerdo?- yo solo acenti y comense a moverme, el se dirijio a la ventana y miro atraves de esta, despues suspiro, termine de empacar las cosas de mi hija y cerre la maleta, despues mire a Sasuke, este me daba la espalda y miraba al exterior.

-que piensas hacer?- le pregunte, este se volteo y me miro, pero no respondio solo camino hacia la cama y tomo la maleta, despues tomo a Akemi en brazos y de una patada quito el mueble que tapaba la entrada a la habitacion, salio por la puerta desecha y salio de la habitacion, yo le segui - Sasuke a donde vas?- le pregunte mientras le seguia por las escaleras, el aun no me respondia, llego al primer piso y se dirigui a la sala, dejo a Akemi en el sofa y despues me miro, yo me detube en el umbral de la sala, el me miro y despues puso sus brazos como jarra, y vajo la mirada, le mire sin entender, despues paso una de sus manos por la cara restregandola por esta y despues pasandola por su cabello hacia atras, me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mi, y me beso, me empujo contra el varandal de la escalera, y despus solo senti como una de mis muñecas era atada contra una barandilla, yo abri mis ojos, y rompi el beso.

-que heces?- dije sin entender el solo me acaricio la mejilla

-me vas a matar por lo que hare, pero es por el bien de ella- dijo mirandome con tristesa, yo no entendia nada

-de que hablas? Sasuke, que piensas hacer?- dije al ver que se alejaba de mi, intente seguirle pero una cadena de chakra me mantenia sujeta a la varandilla de la escalera, intente romperla, pero no pude- Sasuke que es esto?- dije sin entender, le mire y el ya tenia a mi hija en brazos y su maleta sujeta, despues comprendi, el no podia hacer eso... no podia!!- ni se te ocurra hacerlo Sasuke Uchiha- dije con un tono de alerta en mi vos, pero tambien un tono de dolor aparecio en ella

-Sakura tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago ventran por ella y despues no sabremos donde la tendran- dijo el tratando de explicarme, yo me nege

-no! ella tiene que estar a mi lado! tiene que estar con migo!- dije haciendo mas fuerza para safarme la mano y darle un buen golpe para que deje esas ideas tontas- deshas esto! ahora!-

-perdoname...- eso fue lo unico que me dijo despues camino hasta la puerta principal, y le quito el cerrojo

-Sasuke! NO!- grite, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos sin previo aviso- detente!!- grite desesperadamente, Akemi solo me miraba, porque no luchaba por safarse de el?- Akemi!- le grite pero ella no hiso nada- Sasuke deja a mi hija!! no lo hagas, por favor...- mi voz se me fue, y caí al piso frio, Sasuke se habia ido con mi hija, y a mi me habia dejado atada a la barandilla con chakra.

Deje caer todo mi cuerpo al suelo frio, mie fuersas se me habian ido, era como si Akemi se las hubiera llebado con ella, empese a llorar, llorar en silencio, llebe mis piernas al pecho y las tome con mi mano libre, despues de unos minutos la cadena de chakra desaparecio, sabia que Sasuke ya estaba bastante lejos como para mantener su chakra activo a mi muñeca, deje caer mi mano y abrase mis piernas y segui llorando hasta quedar inconciente.

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	12. Perdoname

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Perdoname**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el camino Akemi no habia ablado por nada, lo cual se me hiso extraño, esperaba que ella gritara pataliara o algo por el estilo, pero no, nada de eso paso, solo miraba la direccion a donde nos alejabamos.

-porque no has dicho nada?- le pregunte a la pequeña parando de correr

-porque prometiste que protejerias a mi mama y a mi, pasara lo que pasara- dijo seriamente, yo me sorprendi, ella sabia mas que yo lo que hacia, y porque.

-eres mas inteligente de lo que pense- dije y despues suspire

-mi tio Shika me enseño a razonar por adelantado- dijo la pequeña pelinegra

-si, Nara siempre fue bueno pensando adelandadamente que los demas- dije tomando la maleta y la mano de Akemi- bien, aqui vienen- dije al sentir el chakra de mis subordinados, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron de la nada

-Sasuke, que sorpresa que nos sitaras aqui- dijo suisuetsu

-Sasuke-kun!!- Karin se me lanso ensima abrazandome del cuello, yo la separe bruscamente de mi

-deja de acer eso quieres!- le dije alterado, ella solo asentio debilmente y despues abrio los ojos desmesuradamente

-que es eso?- dijo apuntando a Akemi- no me digas que ella es tu hija!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo con los pelos de punta- voy a matar a la pelo de chicle!! sabia que era una perr...- le interrumpi

-si dices una palabra mas te mato- le adverti, ella callo de inmediato- ella es Akemi, hija de Sakura Haruno- les dije a los tres miembros de Taka

-Sasuke-sama es su hija?- pronuncio respetuosamente hugo

-no- dije algo dolido, que mas quisiera yo que fuera mi hija, una Uchiha

-entonces que hace aqui?- pregunto suiguetsu

-quiero que la lleven a un lugar seguro, donde Sai no la encuente- les informe, anteriormente ellos y yo tubimos un no agradable enfrentamiento con Sai, donde me entere que uhia de Konoha

-asi que por ella lo siguen los AMBU's?- pregunto hugo

-si- respondi

-entiendo- dijo este mismo

-quiero que hagan eso, y que la traten bien- dije entregandole la maleta de Akemi a suiguetsu quien la tomo sin importancia, despues me inque a la altura de Akemi, ella me miro- sabes que te quiero, y que tu mama te ama mas que a su vida misma, y que ariamos lo que fuese por ti- le dije

-si lo se- respondio ella, sin desviar la mirada de la mia

-te juro que volvere por ti cuando las cosas se haigan calmado, pero por ahora iras con ellos, no me veras en un tiempo, ni a tu madre, pero sabes porque lo ago- le dije con dificultad, en realidad todo esto me dolia, y me dolia demaciado para mi guato. Separar a una niña de su madre era como lo que me hisieron a mi, quitarme a mi familia, pero esto era mas diferente, porque Akemivolveria a ver a Sakura, ese era mi alibio

-gracias por ayudarnos Sasuke- dijo la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes jade

- aria lo que fuera por ti y por tu madre- le dije despues me puse de pie de nuevo y despues se la di a hugo quien la cargo con gusto- mas les vale que la traten bien, sino les juro que les ago la vida en cuadritos, literalmente- les adverti, todos acentieron menos karin- has entendido Karin?- ella solo cruzo sus brazos y asintio- bien, me voy- dije antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

Apareci en la entrada de konoha, mire sus grandes puertas, y suspire cansado, comense a caminar hasta la casa de Sakura, seguramente estaria furiosa con migo, pero era lo major para Akemi, y ella lo sabia, pero se nagaba a separarse de ella, me pase un braso por el cuello al llegar al humbral del portico de la casa, abri la puerta y despues la cerre y puse cerrojo, me guire y senti un dolor punsante en el pecho al ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo frio y abrasando sus piernas, dormida, me diriji hasta donde estaba, y despues la tome en brazos, ella no desperto, le pase sus brazos por mi cuello, y despues subi las escaleras hasta la habitacion de ella, al abrir la puerta escuche un solloso de parte de ella, le mire y estaba llorando, ya despierta.

-eres un maldito...- fue lo que me dijo, yo solo segui con mi camino, sabia que tenia todo el derecho del mundo a decirme cuanto quisiese- porque lo hiciste...- sus susurros eran sin fuersas, con suerte los podia escuchar, la deje recostada en la cama, ella no hizo nada, era como si no tubiera vida, parecia una mucheca de trapo, la arrope con la cobija despues me recoste junto a ella- la quiero con migo...- de nuevo comenzo a llorar, y espeso a mormurar muchas cosas que no logre comprender, lo unico que hice fue abrazarla fuertemente y pedirle miles de perdones, al poco rato se quedo dormida y yp junto a ella.

En la mañana siguinte no la senti a mi lado, me sobresalte, la busque por todos lado de la habitacion pero no estaba, me pare de la cama y baje las escaleras en su busqueda, no se encontraba ni en la cosina ni en la sala, subi d nuevo y rebice el baño, tampoco estaba, despues fui al cuarto de Akemi y ahi la encontre, en la pequeña cama de madera blanca y sabanas rosadas, profundamente dormida acorrucada con un conejo de Akemi, en ese momento senti como mi corazon se quebraba en miles de pedasos, como pude hacerle eso a ella? Me hacerque hasta la cama pequeña y me inque frente a ella, le acaricie el cabello, ella abrio los ojos y me miro, despues sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se lanso hacia mi, y me abrazo fuertemente, yo solo logre corresponderle el abrazo, ella comenso a llorar contra mi hombro, le acaricie la espalda.

-amor, perdondeme, de verdad perdoname- de pedi, ella siguio llorando sin responder, despues se separo de mi

-no quiero que este lejos de mi, Sasuke, no lo quiero- dijo sentandose en la cama

-lo se, pero solo lo hice por su bien, enserio perdoname Sakura- le dije sin mirarle a los ojos

-lo se, se porque lo hiciste- dijo a lo cual yo me sorprendi bastante, ella comprendio mi asombro- mormurabas en la noche, me pedias perdon- explico ella- pero por lo menos me hubieras explicado un poco!- dijo ella, yo le abrace

-perdoname- pedi de nuevo

-no te preocupes, Sasuke- dijo ella, despues nos separamos- cuando volvera?- pregunto ella con anciedad

-no lo se, por lo menos hasta que se tranquiilicen las cosas- dije pasivamente

-entiendo- dijo depsues se proboco un silencio algo incomodo, pero fue roto por unas hermosas palabras que no se si venian al caso- te amo- dijo ella, yo solo le mira

-y yo a ti- le dije, despues me dio un beso en los labios, al separarnos solo le mire extrañado- y eso porque fue?- pregunte

-por proteger a Akemi- dijo ella- al fin y al cabo, pronto sera tu hija- dijo sonrriendo, y mostrando el anillo de compromiso, yo sonrrei

-si, pero no del todo- dije con un tono de tristeza, pero ella me beso de nuevo haciendome olvidarme de todo

-no te preocupes- dijo, se puso de pue y me tomo el hombro- puedo jurar que Akemi tendra unos Uchihitas como hermanos- dijo ella caminando a la salida de la habitacion, en ese momento capte a lo que dijo, significaba que ella queria tener hijos con migo? ella queria...

_mi corazon se acelero al oir mis pensamientos, ella queria tener __una familia con migo__..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	13. Audiencia

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Audiencia**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baje las escaleras a paso lento, despues me diriji a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, me decidi por hacer unos huevos rebueltos asi que saque lo que ocupaba y comence a preparar el sencillo desayuno. Mientras estaba gizando los huevos senti como alguien pasaba unos brasos fuertes y varoniles por mi cuntura abrasandome, despues senti los labios de este besando mi cuello con una paciensia esquisita que me hizo temblar bajo su abrazo.

-Sasuke se quemaran lo huevos- le adverti, el solo sonrrio contra mi cuello

-no importa- dijo continuando con su labor, besaba mi cuello con tranquilidad, mi piel reaccionaba con cualquier simple tacto que el tenia con migo, sus caricias estaban comenzando a distraerme de mi labor de cocinar asi que decidi terminar con ello

-Uchiha...- dije en modo de advertencia, el solo suspiro contra mi cuello haciendome estremecer, despues quito sus brasos de mi cuntura, pero lo que no me esperaba era que me lebantara en el aire para despues sentarme en la barra desayunadora, despues me dio un beso en los labios, corto pero aun asi senti que lo hacia con una delicadesa y ternura que jamas habia sentido, despues se dirijio a la estufa y continuo gisando los huevos que io habia empesado. Despues de observarlo un rato sono el timbre de la puerta principal, di un pequeño salto para bajar de la mesa y me diriji a la puerta. Al abrir me encontre con un anbu y Naruto.

-Naruto? que pasa?- pregunte el se asomo por la puerta para ver al interior de la casa

-esta Sasuke?- pregunto el, yo asenti y le llame desde la puerta, el llego segundos despues, y cuando vio a Naruto y al anbu me tomo la mano

-Sakura porque no vas a ver como va el desayuno, lo deje con la llama encendida- me pidio, yo simplemente me fui, no entendia nada de lo que sucedia.

Llege a la cosina y vi que la llama no estaba encendida, decidi que seria mejor poner la mesa mientras Sasuke ablaba con Naruto, asi que saque los platos de la alacena y los coloque en la barra desayunadora, despues puse los cubiertos y los basos, pero cuando iva a poner estos escuche como Sasuke le gritaba a Naruto

-he dicho que no Naruto!!- se escuchaba bastande molesto y alterado, fui a averiguar de que ablaban, me recarge en la pared sercas de la entrada y recarge mi oido en ella para poder escuchar mejor, y funciono

-pero teme son ordenes de la vieja- reclamo mi amigo rubio

-el tiene rason- dijo el ambu

-he dicho no- dijo decidido mi futuro marido, el si que era terco- no quiero qe Sakura tenga que estar cercas de ese idiota- entonces entendi, si Sasuke no quiere que vea al unico que concidera como un idiota, y Tsunade-sama ha mandado a un ambu y a Naruto a avisarme, y ayer Sai ataco a mi hija, sera que me solicitaron a la audiencia de Sai? Decidi no tener mas dudas, asi que sali de mi escondite para averiguarlo de una ves por todas

-cercas de que idiota, Sasuke?- dije apareciendo detras de el, inmediatamente cuando escucho mi vos se tenso, al igual que Naruto- porque no me dices de una ves por todas que me ocultas?- reclame

-no tiene importancia, Sakura- dijo el, yo frunci el ceño

-desde cuando tu decides lo que tiene importancia para mi y cuando no?- le pregunte molesta, el solo me miro, diriji mi mirada hacia Naruto- dime Naruto que pasa?- le reclame a mi amigo, el miro primero a Sasuke y despues ami para despues contarmelo

-la vieja quiere verte- dijo con sequedad- estan por empesar la audiencia de Sai- dijo, Sasuke le dedico un gruñido y una mirada acesina, que hizo intimidar a mi amigo

-dile que estare ahi en media hora- dije pare despues cerrarle la puerta en las narices, despues me di media vuelta y mire a Sasuke a los ojos, el se veia molesto, pero mas molesta estaba yo por querer ocultarme algo asi

-no iras Sakura- declaro, yo no le dije nada solamente subi las escaleras y me encerre en mi habitacion, escuche los golpeteos detras de la puerta impacientes

- Sakura abre esta puerta si no quieres que la derrumbe!- grito Sasuke desde el otro lado, yo me desvesti, para ponerme ropa limpia ya que llevava aun el vestido de anoche, me puse unos jeans obscuros con una blusa gris y unos tenis blancos, despues sepille mi cabello rapidamente y me maquille un poco, mientras seguia escuchando las advertencias de Sasuke.

-Sakura!- grito detras de la puerta impaciente, yo abri la puerta pero no deje que me dijera nada ya que baje las escaleras rapidamente buscando las llaves de la casa, cuando las encontre y me di la vuelta vi a Sasuke posado en la entrada, recargado en la puerta, mi unica salida, si no quisiera romper alguna ventana claro.

-Sasuke muevete- le ordene, el nego con la cabeza- no es juego si no llego Tsunade-sama me matara- le dije, el no movio ni un musculo

-no iras sola Sakura- dijo el serio, yo no entendi- no dejare que estes sola con ese tipo- termino de decir

-voi a ir quieras o no- le dije para despues tratar de quitarlo de la puerta, pero no pude, ya que el me tomo te la cintura y me cargo como un costal de papas, subio las escaleras y despues entro en el baño, para despues dejarme en la tina de baño, salio rapidamente por la puerta y la trabo.

-SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!- grite- MAS TE VALE QUE ME DEJES SALIR!- termine, el no me abrio la puerta, epese a golpearla sin utilisar mi furza sobrehumana, pero aun asi logre dejar unas abolladuras en la puerta, despues de barios golpes y gritos Sasuke se digno a abrirme, este estaba duchado y vestido, la verdad se veia wapisimo, traia unos jeans olgados y con roteduras artisticas, su camisa blanca y un chaleco azul marino, y claro no podrian faltar sus tenis negros, le mire enojada aun estando deslumbrada con su aspecto, este solo me miro

-que pretendes Uchiha?- le pregunte este solo sonrrio de lado

-ire con tigo- dio una respuesta breve y sensilla

-no- me nege, el se cruso de brasos

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso- denego mi rechazo, me tomo del braso y me jalo hasta llegar a la puerta principal - ire con tigo quieras o no, ya te dije que no te dejare sola con ese tipo- termino de decir, yo solo le mire, despues abri la puerta para salir, y pude ver su sonrrisa triunfal en su bello rostro antes de salir.

Durante todo el camino no dijo ni dije nada, ambos ivamos mas que serios, la gente se nos quedaba viendo como si fueramos a la gillotina, ante sus miradas me senti intimidada, asustada, pero eso se acabo cuando pude sentir la mano de Sasuke tomando la mia, entrelasando sus dedos con los mios, le mire y el solo me dedico una sonrrisa torcida, me sonrroje y despues diriji mi mirada al edificio frente a nosotros y no pude evitar estremeserme ante la idea de estar frente a Sai de nuevo.

-no dejare que te pase nada, y lo sabes- dijo al sentir mi estremesimiento

-si lo se, pero no puedo evitar que me de temor- dije sin mirarle, pero senti su mirada puesta solamente en mi

- no seas tonta, no debes temerle al imbesil ese, mas bien el debe temerte a ti, y que tu le puedes dar la sentencia de muerte- dijo algo molesto, yo le mire con temor al imaginarme a Sai sentenciado a muerte, pero a la ves senti felicidad, y eso me preocupo

-sera mejor que entremos, si no Tsunade-sama se molestara- le dije y asi entramos al edificio

Suvimos las escaleras que llebaban al piso donde estaba la officina de la Hokage. Sasuke iva detras de mi, aun sin soltar mi mano, entramos al pasillo largo al que llebaba a la oficina, me detube ya que mis piernas no respondian`por el temor que tenia.

-Sakura?- pregunto el hombre que se encontraba alado mio, yo no le miraba pero sentia sus mirada, su mano apreto levemente la mia, queria hablarle pero no salian pralabras de mi garganta- si no quieres ir le dire a Tsunade, ella entendera- dijo el, pero nege con la cabeza

-no, tengo que hacerlo- le respondi por fin, el solo me miro y suspiro largo, pero no dijo nada, asi que decidi hacerlo yo- vamos, se nos hace tarde- dije jalandole de la mano

Al entrar, pude ver que ya todos los miembros del consejo se encontraban ahi, algunos ambus tambien, hasta Naruto y Kakashi, y Tsunade por supuesto, tambien estaba el.

-Sakura, Sasuke, tomen asiento, empesaremos la secion- dijo Tsunade mirandome con algo de preocupacion que solo yo pude detectar, ya que para otros seria una mirada dura, sin mas hice caso a lo que ordeno al igual que Sasuke, muchos se nos quedaban viendo, en especial Sai, ya que aun no nos soltabamos de las manos, y probablemente no lo ariamos. Al tomar asiento comenso todo.

-bien, estamos aqui para saver la sentencia de este- dijo Tsunade, refiriendose a Sai- sus cargos son: huir de la ley de Konoha, escapar de ambus, robo, agrecion, violacion...- cuando dijo eso senti como algo en mi interior se apretujaba, al ver la sonrrisa demente de Sai, por otra parte, oi un gruñido por parte de Sasuke, y senti como se apegaba mas a mi- intento de secuestro...- recorde a mi hija en manos de Sai, y no pude evitar epretar la mano de Sasuke- entre otras mas cosas, que tienes que decir en tu contra?- le pregunto a Sai, el simpremente sonrrio torcidamente, como odiaba aquella sonrrisa

-en primera, no he cometido violacion alguna- dijo como si nada, como si fuera verdad, yo intente pararme pero Sasuke me detubo- y como ustedes creyeron eso de esa mentirosa- dijo refiriendose a mi- mandaron ambus, a lo que dio paso a huir, de ahi a la agrecion, al robo, y al supuesto intento de secuestro de **MI** hija- dijo como si nada, esta ves si interveni

-como te atreves a llamarme mentirosa tu poco hombre!!- le grite, todos dirijieron su mirada hacia mi exepto por Sasuke, quien miraba fijamente a Sai- despues de que me violaste...- las palabras salian solas de mi boca, no me podia controlar- me abandonaste embarazada y aun te atreves a llamas a Akemi como **TU** hija, cuando nisiquiera has puesto algo de tu parte maldito bastardo!- dije con todo el coraje que me habia guardado, vi como Sai solo se quedaba perplejo ante mi reaccion

-Sakura, tranquilisate- dijo tsunade, yo le obedeci- bien segun este pedaso de enjendro es inocente, pero claro que tenemos pruevas, por ejemplo, el expediente medico de Sakura Haruno, que despues Naruto la encontro se le hiso un examen mendico, que el cual la chica tenia marcas evidentes de violacion y golpes- dijo Tsunade con algo de esfuerso

-bien, el consejo decidira cual es la sentencia, dentro de dos dias se dara el castigo, por el momento sera custodiado en la carcel de alta seguridad por un grupo de ambus especializados- dijo uno de los ancianos de el consejo- pueden retirarse- dijo el mismo anciano, todos nos pusimos de pie y salimos de ahi, al salir Naruto y Kakashi se nos acercaron

-Sakura-chan, en verdad siento que tengas que pasar por esto- dijo Naruto, yo le sonrrei y le abrase

-grasias Naruto- le dije mientras lo abrasaba, pero escuche un gruñido a mis espaldas, supuse que era Sasuke, asi que solte a mi amigo y simplemente le sonrrei de nuevo, el hizo lo mismo pero su sonrrisa de borro cuando vio mi mano izquierda.

-QUE ES ESO???!!!!- dijo alterado y con una sonrrisa en el rostro, yo solo me sonrroje

-hoo... esto, bueno es un anillo de compromiso- dije timida mente, aun sonrrojada

-QUE?!!!- grito el rubio

-callate dobe- le ordeno Sasuke, este solo fruncio el seño

-pero eso q-quiere de-decir que us-tedes...-

-si pedaso de dobe, me voy a casar con Sakura- termino Sasuke, el rubio solo se nos lanzo ensima y nos abraso- dobe quitate!!!- le dijo Sasuke, este se quito de inmediato

-oigan! yo quiero ser el padrino!- exigio el rubio, Sasuke solo nego con la cabeza y yo solo sonrei

-como sea felicidades chicos- felicito Kakashi

-grasias Kakashi-sensei- le dije felismente, pero mi felicidad no duero mucho ya que la voz de alguien que hace mucho tiempo ame, se escucho

-baya que sorpresa, ya amarraste otro gatita?- pregunto Sai divertido, Sasuke fruncio el seño- aunque claro yo siempre sere el primero- dijo sin ningun tipo de remordimiento, mire a Sasuke que activo el sharingan al instante

-mas vale que se lo lleben si no quieren que lo degolle ahora yo mismo- dijo Sasuke enfadado, los ambus tomaron a Sai y se lo llevaron de ahi, Sasuke no quito la vista de el hasta que desaparecieron, le tome del braso y me miro, aun tenia el sharingan activado

-Sasuke, vamos a casa- le pedi, este me miro y desactivo su sharingan, para despues tomarme de la mano

-bien, nos vemos despues dobe, Kakashi- dijo el, jalandome del braso

-nos vemos Sakura-chan- grito Naruto antes de que saliera.

llegamos a casa unos 15 minutos despues, me diriji a la cosina y la limpie un poco, para empesar a preparar la comida ya que era tarde, Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala sin hacr nada, me aserque a el y me sente a lado

-pasa algo?- pregunte, este me miro con una exprecion de tritesa

-no- respondio secamente, no se por que razon me senti mal, pero le abrase por la sintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el paso una mano po mi suntura y apoyo su cabeza en la mia

-sabes que te amo mas que nada- le dije con sinseridad, escuche como el suspiraba largo, despues me beso la coronilla de la cabeza

-yo tambien Sakura- dijo el en un susurro, levante mi cabeza para verle, y vi aquellos ojos negros mirandome, me acerque poco a poco a sus labios hasta sellarlos junto con los de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	14. Fuga

"_**Mi prioridad mas importante"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Fuga**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se como, pero aquel simple beso se convirtio en uno exigente y apasionado, Sakura tenia sus brasos alrrededor de mi cuello y mis manos en su cintura, sus piernas ya no estaban recargadas en el sofa, si no que se encontraban a los costados de mis muslos, sentandose a orcadillas sobre mi, recorri con mi mano su espalda, y senti como se estremesio bajo mi tacto, ella jalo mis cabellos negros con sus delgados dedos. La recoste en el mollido sofa sin dejar de besarla, ella me quito aquel chaleco que llebaba puesto, casi con desesperacion, y por mi parte yo pasaba mis manos por debajo de su griceasa blusa, sintiendo aquella suave piel blanca como la nieve, pase una de mis manos por su plando vientre y senti como ella se estrmecia con el recorrido acendente de mis manos, por fin le quite aquella blusa que ya me se me estaba haciedo molesta, contemple esl balle de sus pechos que eran cubridos por aquella fina tela blanca del sosten, le bese el cuello con desesperacion, aquella situacion de me estaba saliendo de las manos, mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse sin mi concentimiento, pero era la nececidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y quitar aquella huella que dejo el imbecil de Sai.

-hnnn...- escuche un quejido por parte de Sakura, al principio no entendi el porque, pero fue cuando me di cuenta que le mordia el cuello, inmediatamente deje de acerlo.

-lo siento- me disculpe inmediatamente y pare toda accion para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella solo me jalo de la playera y me beso de nuevo, con desesperacion.

Senti como sus finas manos entraban por debajo de la playera y a los pocos segundos despues esta estaba en no-se-que-parte pero no me importo porque estaba mas concentrado en las caricias que me brindaba Sakura con aquellas finas manos. Baje por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos aun cubiertos por aquella molesta prenda, bese y mordi aquella sona sobre la molesta prenda ocasionando que la pelirrosa soltara de ves en cuando suspiros y gemidos, despues de unos minutos decidi quitar aquella prenda pero el molesto golpeteo de la puerta me interrumpio, me detube en ceco, pero Sakura me tomo por el cuello y me beso de nuevo mas yo la separe

-llaman a la puerta- le dije mas ella me beso de nuevo, yo sonrrei entre el beso y la separe de mi

-me importa un comino Sasuke, quiero estar con tigo mas que nada en el mundo- dijo acercandoce a mi, besandome otra ves, esta ves no me nege, la abrace por la cintura y correspondi aquel beso, ella de alguna forma u otra quedo sobre mi, besandome apasionadamente, de nuevo llamaron a la puerta.

-Sakura...- dije entre aquel beso desesperado, deje que me besara un poco mas pero otro golpeteo a la puerta (el cual se oia bastante desesperado) sono Sakura se separo de mi a regañadientes

-bien- dijo molesta sentandose a orcadillas cobre mi vientre, se veia demaciado tierna con los brazos cruzados y con aquel ceño fruncido, y claro solo con aquella prenda que cubria sus pechos, rei inconcientemente y me lebante un poco para besarle de nuevo, pero esta ves solo fue un leve roce.

Quite de encima a Sakura y busque mi blayera, Sakura la encontro rapido y se la coloco, mas yo tuve que buscar bajo el sofa para encontrarla, de nuevo aquel sonido desesperado en la puerta, me coloque la playera rapidamente y atendia la puerta, al abrirla me encontre con un desesperado Naruto.

-que pasa dobe?- le pregunte intentando molestarlo con el apodo, mas este no se molesto lo cual me altero

-teme donde esta Akemi-chan?- pregunto preocupado

-porque la pregunta?- le pregunte aun mas preocupado que el

-_Sai ha escapado_- dijo el, inmediatamente senti una punzada en el estomago, Akemi estaba sola y ese idiota suelto

-QUEEEE??!!!!!- se escuhco dentro de la casa, me gire y vi a Sakura con su rostro comprimido por la preocupacion y el temor

-Sakura-chan tranquilizate- pidio el rubio mas mi alterada prometida no obedecio

-como que ha escapado que no lo tenian AMBU's de maxima seguridad?!!!- grito histerica hacercandose a Naruto y tomandolo por el cuello de la playera negra que llebaba

-s-si p-pero e-escapo- tartamudeo Naruto, Sakura por otro lado enfurecio, y comenzo a zarandear a Naruto

-como puede escapar!!!! como pudieron dejarlo andar por ahi que pasa si va por mi hija!!!!- tome a Sakura por la cintura y la aleje de Naruto, Sakura por su parte comenzo a patalear y a decir barvaridad y media, la lleve a la sala y la coloque en el sofa donde minutos antes estabamos recostados- SUELTAME SASUKE!!!- grito Sakura desesperada

-Sakura tranquilizate- le pedi mas ella no dejo de patalear, la abrace con algo de fuerza contra mi pecho, ella no nego el abrazo y comenzo a llorar, acaricia su cabeza para tranquilizarla al mismo instante que miraba a Naruto quien estaba en la entrada de la sala.

-quiero a mi hija con migo Sasuke- solloso Sakura, la separe un poco de mi obligandola a mirarme, le limpia quellas lagrimas que empapaban su bello rostro

-la traire de vuelta, asi sea lo ultimo que haga Sakura- dije mirandola a los ojos, para despues ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras por mis cosas de combate, escuche como Naruto trataba de calmar a Sakura, mas sus sollosos no sesaban, baje las escaleras de nuevo y me encontre con Sakura y Naruto, ambos me miraban, mas solo Sakura se puso de pie y camino hacia mi, me abrazo de nuevo y yo l correspondi aquel abrazo

-ten cuidado, por favor- pidio contra mi pecho, yo le acaricia la cabeza y le bese la coronilla de esta, me separe de ella para despues mirar a Naruto

-cuidala dobe- le pedi, el asintio despues le di un rapido beso en los labios a mi pelirosa y sali de la casa en busca de Akemi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llege a la cabaña que sabia que tendrian a Akemi, y me moleste porque entre a los terrenos de aquella cabaña como si nada, que no habian puesto algun tipo de trampa o algo asi?, gruñi por mi enfurecimiento y llege al humbral de la casa, abri la puerta dejando ver a hebi y a Akemi

-Sasuke-kun!!!- grito Karin abalanzandoce contra mi y abrazandome por el cuello

-quitate Karin- le ordene molesto, esta obedecio y casi instantaneamente que Karin me solto el abrazo de Akemi llego, la tome en brasos y le abrace tambien, escuche el gruñido de Karin y las carcajadas sinverguenzas de Suitgetzu

-me llevaras con mi mami, Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Akemi feliz, yo asenti levemente y ella me abrazo de nuevo

-como es que dejes que esa mocosa te abrace y yo no?!!- grito Karin a lado mio, yo le mire molesto y no le contesta a lo que ella gruño. Baje a Akemi al suelo la vi un poco mas delgada y me moleste

-porque estas tan delgada?- preugnte mirando a la pequeña niña dueña de los ojos verdes, mas no respondio solo miro con rencor a Karin, sin darme cuenta active mi sharingan, estaba molesto y mucho, diriji mi mirada hacia Karin quien dio un paso hacia atras

-n-no es m-mi culpa- se excuso temerosa- ella no queria mi comida!- acuso a Akemi apuntandola con el dedo, despues Suitgetzu hablo

-tenia sus razones, cada ves que ivas a la cocina la amenazabas con intoxicarla- dijo el dientes afilados, de un segundo a otro tome del cuello a Karin y la estampe contra la pared con fuerza

-vuelves a amenazar a esta niña y te juro que no lo penzare dos veces antes de matarte, entendido?!- ella acintio devilmente y despues la solte, ella callo al suelo, desactive mi sharingan y mire a Akemi quien me miraba un poco temeroza, me regañe a mi mismo por acutuar de esa forma frente a ella, camine hacia ella y le tome de su manita- ven Akemi nececito hablar con tigo- dije llevandola a una habitacion vacia, cerre la puerta y despues me diriji a la ventana a cerrar las cortinas, Akemi se sento en la amplia cama.

-pasa algo malo?- pregunto la pequeña pelinegra, yo me sente a su lado

-recuerdas al hombre de la feria?- le pregunte ella asintio- bien, no deberia ser yo quien te dijera esto pero el- pere odiaba tener que decirle esto a Akemi- el es tu...- fui interrumpido por su dulce voz

-eso ya lo se Sasuke-kun- dijo con un tono de tristeza- no nececitas explicarmelo me lo dijo mi tio Naruto hace unos años, se lo que le hizo a mama- dijo la pequeña, mas yo enfureci por el simple echo de que Naruto le hubiese contado algo como eso, pero me tranquilice tenia que explicarle bien

-bien, lo que sucede es que ese hombre no quiere algo bueno con tigo ni con tu madre, el quiere hacerles daño Akemi, hoy en la mañanda fue su audencia, lo declararon cumpable, pero escapo- escuche como dio un respingo

-quiere decir que le hara algo malo a mi mami?- pregunto la niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, yo la abrace

-no, no Akemi eso no sucedera, no lo permitiria jamas, pero el quiere hacerte daño, por eso vine por ti, para llevarte con tu madre- inmediatamente la niña se separo de mi, y se puso de pie, con una sonrriza en el rostro

-enserio me llevaras con mi mami?- pregunto la niña dudando aun lo que le habia dicho

-si, ella te extraña mucho- dicho esto ella me abrazo, despues ella misma deshiso el abraso

-bien entonces vamos quiero ir con mi mami!- dijo empezando a gusrdar sus cosas, yo le ayude un poco para despues salir a Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


End file.
